Novias Neuróticas
by ponihina-chan
Summary: Antes de cada boda, miles de cosas pueden suceder, ¿Que tipo de situaciones tendrán que enfrentar las chicas para poder tener la boda que tanto desean? InoShika, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten y las que ustedes deseen. Cap6: Dudas... y nuevos invitados
1. Ino Yamanaka Part I

**Jejeje, se que tengo un poco olvidado el de "Beautiful Slave" pero es que no pude evitar hacer este fic**

**Estaba viendo con mis hermanas el Home & Health y pues pasó un programa que se llama "Novias Neuróticas" y me dio mucha risa el caso de una de las novias, en eso mi onee-san me pregunto: ¿Cómo crees que sería el día de la boda de las chicas de Naruto? Y paff, nació la idea**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, que más quisiera yooo **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NOVIAS NEURÓTICAS**

"**INO YAMANAKA"**

Eran las seis de la mañana del día diecisiete de octubre, tres chicas dormían tranquilamente en las habitaciones del apartamento de la rubia más hiperactiva de todo el país de fuego

El sonido de los pájaros y el mecer de las ramas de los árboles de aquella tranquila mañana de otoño fueron interrumpida por el estridente grito de una rubia neurótica

- LEVANTENSE – las tres chicas que dormían plácidamente se levantaron de golpe y chillaron molestas por haber sido mojadas con agua fría

- ¿Qué te pasa Ino-cerda? – Masculló molesta Sakura mientras exprimía de su pijama el agua que momentos antes le había sido arrojada

- Estamos en otoño y se te ocurre echarnos agua – gimió Tenten quitándose las horquillas de su pelo, dejándolo caer libremente hasta llegar a su cintura

- Ino no creo que esa sea manera de despertarnos – Hinata intentaba por todos los medios no temblar pero el ambiente simplemente no ayudaba

- Realmente no me interesa – sentenció la rubia, dándose vuelta para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya para comenzar su tan agitado día, habían muchas cosas que debían hacer y apenas tenía dos días y medio para hacerlas

Dejo a tres malhumoradas chicas en la habitación continua y como alma en pena corrió hasta el baño, tras una rápida ducha se vistió con una playera de mangas cortas blanca con el símbolo de amor en el centro de color fucsia, una falda tableada blanca y botas de terciopelo color blanco, un sudadero color blanco

Se maquillo levemente y salió hacia la cocina dispuesta a comer lo primero que encontrará, suponía que sus amigas ya estarían listas, pero su descontento se hizo visible al llegar al lugar y no encontrar a nadie

Contó mentalmente y suspiro pesadamente, entorno los ojos y pidió paciencia al cielo, tomo una taza de café y una tostada que acababa de salir

- ¿Estás intentando imitar a Naruto? – Bromeo Tenten entrando a la cocina para hacerle compañía a su amiga, vestía un pantalón estilo comando color verde musgo, una playera verde oscuro, zapatillas verde oscuro y una torera de verde musgo

La mirada fulminante de Ino le hizo comprender a la castaña que ella no se encontraba de ánimos para bromas de esa clase, reprimió el deseo de reírse por el humor de su amiga y tomo asiento frente a ella

- Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza – musitó la peliazul con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ino agradeció por tener una amiga que realmente se preocupaba por su situación, pero al notar la paciencia con la que se servía el desayuno, sentenció que sus amigas no se preocupaban por ella

Hinata vestía un pescador negro con una playera gris, zapatillas negras con blanco y un chaleco negro, se sentó frente a Ino, a la par de Tenten, ambas comían tranquilamente ante la mirada furiosa de la rubia

- No te sulfures, tenemos tiempo – Sakura le dedico una sonrisa sincera y tomo una taza de café y se preparo un emparedado, vestía una blusa con tirantes con cuello en V, una pantaloneta azul y zapatillas celestes, unos brazaletes en ambas muñecas y una gargantilla en su cuello

- Frentona tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – contestó molesta, el trío la observo por algunos segundos y el silencio cubrió el lugar

- Bien, entonces vamos – comentó alegre Tenten, recogieron los platos y a paso decidido salieron para ir al primer lugar que tendrían que visitar

- Podríamos ir con el señor Hiuon, el tiene de todo en su tienda – comentó alegremente Sakura a lo que Tenten y Hinata afirmaron sonrientes

- Bien – sentenció Ino pero al acercarse y observar la fachada del lugar una gota surco su cuello

- Debes estar bromeando frentona – Sakura no comprendió el mensaje de la kunoichi y parpadeó confundida, ella no veía nada de malo en ese lugar, negó con la cabeza e Ino suspiro

Entraron y fue entonces que Sakura hablo con el dueño para poder ver todo cuanto tenía para bodas, el anciano se retiro a la parte trasera de su local y al cabo de unos minutos regreso llamándolas para que lo acompañaran

Las chicas lo siguieron y llegaron a una parte alejada de la entrada, el señor Hiuon les abrió la puerta y quedaron maravilladas, excepto Ino que parecía realmente nerviosa

Encontraron unas velas que podían ser colocadas como arreglos de mesa, eran gruesas y bajitas de color amarillo, estaban dentro de un vaso de barro blanco, en la parte de afuera tenía figuras de diversas frutas

- Talvez encuentre mejores – comentó decidida la rubia, mientras contemplaba la vela en sus níveas manos

Tenten logró encontrar uno de los lazos más hermosas que hubiese visto – lastima que no soy yo quien me caso – sentenció divertida, tomando el lazo y dirigiéndose a la rubia que veía todo pero parecía que nada le llamaba la atención

- Mira Ino – la chica giró sus orbes celestes hasta las de Tenten y bajo la vista hasta las manos de la chica, era uno de los lazos más hermosos que hubiese visto, sus perlas eran de diamante y el lazo de plata pura, el final era una cruz de oro y una serie de diamantes incrustados

- Es bonito pero…- no terminó de hablar puesto que Hinata la estaba llamando, al parecer había encontrado algo que podría comprar la rubia, le sonrió falsamente a Tenten y fue donde Hinata

- Es una lastima – acotó la castaña dejando el lazo en la cajita aterciopelada negra en la cual venía el lazo

- Mira – dijo alegremente la peliazul a Ino que acaba de llegar, le mostró una pequeña cajita en la cual podrían ir los anillos, era de cristal con una hermosa flor de jade como cerrojo, Ino sonrió de lado y Hinata comprendió que no le gustaba

- Creo que iré a ver a Sakura – Hinata observó la cajita en sus manos y resopló resignada, no importaba cuanto buscarán a Ino definitivamente era difícil de satisfacer, sus gustos eran buenos, pero ciertamente ese tipo de cosas no eran nada baratas y al parecer ella estaba dispuesta a gastar lo que fuera

- Estaba por buscarte – comento satisfecha la pelirrosa, la rubia enarcó una ceja y fue entonces cuando notó el cofre para las arras, era de plata y parte de la tapa tenía un pequeño vidrio que dejaba ver el interior, el resto de la tapa tenía una serie de incrustaciones florales que lo hacían ver elegante

Ino agradeció pero negó, continuó recorriendo el lugar hasta que encontró las copas de boda, estuvo buscando hasta que encontró un par realmente hermoso, tenían forma larga y delgada, altas, en la parte de abajo unas pequeñas figurillas de diamantes, en la parte del poste un moño color azul

Sonrió pero fue en ese momento cuando recordó otra tienda en la cual había visto que tenían de todo para bodas, se acercó al trío que se encontraban viendo un par de cuchillos nupciales, eran realmente hermosos pero ella estaba decidida

Se despidieron del anciano y se encaminaron hasta la tienda en la que Ino había visto todo aquello y que la habían deslumbrado

- Me pregunto si alguna vez le va a gustar algo – preguntó Hinata atrayendo la atención de las otras dos, quienes negaron rotundamente, soltando un suspiro de derrota

Llegaron hasta el local, Ino estaba embelesada viendo todo lo que se exponía en el mostrador y las otras veían completamente anonadas el lugar, realmente habían cosas hermosas pero para su gusto demasiado exageradas, Tenten tomó una servilleta de tela y casi atraganta con el aire ante lo costosa que era

- Aquí te cobran hasta el papel del baño que uses – demarcó Tenten a las otras que asentían levemente

Ino pidió todo lo que quería pero Sakura se le adelanto – primero nos gustaría ver los precios – citó ante la mirada molesta de su amiga, ellas estaban ahí para ayudarla y ese era un momento preciso para hacerlo, no podían dejar que se quedará en bancarrota

- Ino recuerda que no ganas como Naruto y mucho menos perteneces a una gran familia como para derrochar dinero de esta manera – soltó fastidiada Tenten al ver los precios de las cosas que deseaban comprar

- Ya lo sé – farfulló incómoda, no querían enojarla solamente que viera cual era la realidad, salieron de la tienda y Sakura observó su reloj, ya eran las once de la mañana y ella no habían comprado nada, el tiempo se estaba acabando y para ser sinceras si seguían de esa manera no tendrían nada listo para la boda

Llevaban algunos minutos recorriendo las principales calles de Konoha pero nada parecía satisfacer el gusto tan extravagante de la rubia, al menos de los vestidos no tendrían porque preocuparse, Hinata había comentado que eso fuera lo primero que vieran y así tener más tiempo con el resto de las cosas

Lo habían hecho hacía un mes y ahora se lo agradecía mentalmente, de no haberlo hecho así, lo más probable es que Ino estuviera como loca por toda Konoha buscando el vestido perfecto

- No me gusta – esta era la décima tienda que visitaban, se sentaron en una de las bancas de la plaza y descansaron por algunos minutos

- Dejemos esto para después, mejor vayamos a ver el pastel – solicitó Sakura, el pastel ya había sido encargado, solo faltaba ver para cuando lo tendrían listo y pedirle a Kiba que lo recogiera en la hora indicada

Con ánimos y fuerzas recuperadas se dirigieron hasta la pastelería, entraron sigilosamente y Hinata busco a la muchacha que les había despachado dos días atrás pero al parecer no se encontraba

- Buenos días, veníamos a ver para cuando tendrían listo el pastel – la chica encargada le sonrió y pidió a nombre de quien estaba hecha la solicitud, una vez le hubo dicho el nombre la chica se dirigió al computador y busco la orden

Sakura, Tenten e Ino estaban riendo mientras recordaban la despedida de soltera que le habían hecho a ésta última, llegaron hasta Hinata y notaron que la chica aún seguía en el ordenador, tiempo después la chica se adentro a la parte trasera

- ¿Qué tanto hace allá atrás? – Exclamó molesta Ino vieron intermitentemente su reloj, llevaban algunos minutos esperando y nadie aparecía

Luego de algunos minutos más, la chica salió acompañada de otra mujer, por la edad supusieron que debía ser la dueña, suspiraron aliviadas y sonrieron

- Señorita Yamanaka – inquirió la mujer

- Así es – había algo en el semblante de aquella mujer que no le gustaba y por la mirada baja de la empleada estaba empezando a armar el rompecabezas

- Me temo que ha habido un problema – Ino palideció y las chicas veían preocupadas la escena

- ¿Cuál?

- Sayori es nueva y vendió su pastel a otra pareja – el tiempo se detuvo para Ino, el aire parecía no llegar y bajo la mirada, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Apenas y tenía ese día para solucionarlo pero en un día no conseguiría su pastel

- Ino – dijeron al unísono las chicas

- Le podemos vender otro pastel señorita – la dueña veía apenada a Ino quien no levantaba la vista del suelo

- NO PUEDO CREER LO IRRESPONSABLES QUE SON – vocifero a todo lo que su voz daba, salió corriendo del lugar y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, solo a ella le podían pasar esas cosas y justamente un día antes de su boda

Sakura, Tenten y Hinata veían tristemente como la silueta de su amiga se perdía entre las personas, sabían lo mucho que había deseado ese pastel y ahora no había mucho que pudieran hacer

- Lo siento mucho – musitó la encargada con lágrimas en los ojos, el trío sonrió melancólico y se despidieron haciendo una leve reverencia

Las chicas corrían por todos lados intentando encontrar a la rubia, luego de algunos minutos de búsqueda la encontraron observando el enorme lago que se levantaba frente al bosque, se vieron entre sí y tomaron aire, debían animarla

- Vamos Ino, no te pongas así por eso – pidió amablemente Sakura, sentándose a su lado al igual que Tenten y Hinata, la brisa de la tarde mecía sus cabellos y borraba las lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro

- Mejor vamos al salón, recuerda que hay que terminar el decorado – comunicó Hinata, Ino se levanto y sonrió

- Arigatou – las chicas sonrieron y se encaminaron hasta el salón, el camino fue silencioso pero conforme se acercaban oían el movimiento que se suscitaba dentro de él

- Creo que ya están todos – las risas no se hicieron esperar y entraron, el lugar era inmenso y adentro se encontraban todos sus amigos, hasta Kakashi-sensei se encontraba ayudando

Naruto, Sasuke y Lee ponían las mesas; Sai, Shino y Kakashi-sensei colocaban las sillas en los lugares indicados; Neji y Gai-sensei colocaban los manteles; Kurenai, Chouji y Jiraiya se encontraban colocando los arreglos en los lugares indicados; Tsunade-sama y Kiba colgaban los lazos que caerían del techo dándole un toque magistral al lugar

Ino notó que faltaba Shikamaru pero pensó que él estaría recogiendo el vino y la comida para la fiesta junto con sus padres, los de la arena pronto vendrían y ella tendría que tener todo listo para recibirlos, después de todo uno no siempre tiene el honor que ella tendría, decidieron ayudar un poco a los demás pero Ino comenzó a mover todo, movía las mesas que Naruto colocaba pues alegaba que no estaban en el lugar indicado

Poco a poco el lugar se tenso, Ino daba órdenes a medio mundo y pelea por cosas insignificantes, estaba bien, la comprendían, estaba nerviosa pero ellos no tenían porque ser el blanco de su desquite

Decidieron pasar por alto la actitud de la chica y una vez finalizado todo se dirigieron a la Iglesia donde se haría el último ensayo, todos se encontraban en sus lugares, hasta sus padres habían llego y no era para más, pero ni aún en la Iglesia Ino podía dejar se hacer comentarios

- Esas flores no deben ir ahí

- Sasuke muévete un poco a la derecha

- Yo no dije que pusieran el arreglo de las flores blancas con las lilas

- Lee debes estar atrás de Neji, no a la par

- Gai-sensei no toque tan rápido la pieza

- Papá, camina más lento

- Moegi, apresúrate

- Udon, Konohamaru, ustedes no deben pasar a Moegi

Todos estaban completamente hastiados de que Ino tuviera que criticar todo cuanto hicieran, Sakura contaba mentalmente para no tener que gritarle todo cuanto deseaba pero la mano de Sasuke la distrajo, giró para verlo y pudo notar una ligera sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella asintió y sujeto fuertemente la mano entre la suya

- Ya me harte – exclamó Neji encaminándose a la salida

- Neji regresa aquí – soltó molesta por la falta de participación de sus amigos y familiares, su estado emocional estaba completamente en colapso

- No voy a soportar que me trates como quieras – voceó molesto sin detener su marcha, la rubia veía con el seño fruncido la puerta de la iglesia, bueno, con o sin él, ella haría el repaso

Volteo la vista hacia el resto de sus amigos y continuaron hasta que notó la ausencia de Shikamaru – _otro_ – pensó molesta, estaba claro que nadie estaba tomando las cosas en serio

- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? – Todos se veían entre ellos y decidían si decirle o no, de por si ya cargaba mal humor como para que encima se lo dijeran, pero de no hacerlo estaban seguros que ellos se convertirían en su blanco

- Pues es que dijo que quería ver las estrellas – soltó con nerviosismo Sakura, el aura de Ino incrementó considerablemente y mascullo algunas maldiciones antes de salir como fiera del lugar, todos se encontraban reunidos en una esquina del salón y cuando ya no se vio ni su sombra suspiraron aliviados, Tenten aprovecho el momento y corrió en dirección por donde Neji se había ido, tenía que tranquilizarlo

Pero fue entonces que supieron que un gran lío se iba a armar en el parque, lo mejor era retirarse y esperar a que el humor de la rubia mejorara, aunque se viera imposible

El cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado y las estrellas se podían observar en todo su esplendor, no era tan interesante como ver las nubes pero dado el caso de que ese día lo habían tratado como cargador de mulas, estaba bien

Sintió pasos acercarse rápidamente hasta él, se iba a poner en posición de ataque cuando descifró a quien pertenecía el chakra, sonrió y se volvió a recostar en el pasto, las bodas eran un problema, siempre se tiene que ver que todo salga bien, basta con que estén los novios y el padre y asunto arreglado pero no, ellas quieren un montón de cosas más que sinceramente no le veía sentido

- Mujeres – soltó en un murmuró, sintió que los pasos se detuvieron al lado suyo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se pregunto mentalmente si debía o no abrir los ojos pero supo que si no lo hacía algo peor sucedería

Abrió los ojos y se topo con unos azul intenso que lo veían molestos, se sentó lentamente y la observó detenidamente, algo andaba mal, él lo sabía pero era demasiado problemático, Ino tenía la costumbre de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, resopló con desgano y nivelo su vista con la de ella

Se vieron por algunos minutos antes de que la paciencia de Ino estallara a su máxima potencia

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no estabas en el ensayo? – Pregunto completamente enrabiada del poco interés que le ponía el chico

- Lo olvide – no mentía, entre tanto ajetreo, había olvidado que debía ir para el ensayo, sabía que se molestaría pero no hasta el punto en el que estaba

- Por Kami Shikamaru, esas cosas no se olvidan – le acusó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, el chico volteo el rostro, se levantó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

- No seas tan problemática – sentenció volviendo su vista hacia el negro firmamento

Ino se estaba exasperando, una mejor excusa debería buscar porque estaba comenzando perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, apretó con puños con fuerza y los nudillos se pusieron blancos

- Eres un vago – aquello llamó la atención del chico, ella jamás le había dicho eso y era extraño que se lo dijera y menos en ese tono

- Se supone que es nuestra boda, tendrías que estar ayudándome a hacer que todo este listo para mañana y tú lo único que haces es ver tus estúpidas estrellas – no podía controlar su boca y aunque lo intentará sería inútil, demasiada presión hacían mecha sobre ella y estaba segura de perder la cordura de seguir así

- Por kami mujer no exageres, solo fue un ensayo, no tienes porque ponerte tan histérica – la tranquilidad con la que lo decía no ayudaba en mucho a calmar a la rubia

- Te das cuenta de que mañana es la boda y las cosas aún no se han terminado de arreglar, Shikamaru le pones más interés a las nubes – cruzó los brazos en jarra y bajo la mirada, sabía que si lo seguía mirando terminaría diciendo cosas que lastimaría a ambos

- Eres demasiado exagerada, es una simple boda, no le veo lo extraordinario – Ino abrió la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- Sinceramente no le veo el motivo para hacer de esto algo del dominio público, jamás me han gustado las cosas alborotadas – los ojos azules de Ino quemaban, intentaba no llorar, era increíble que él pensará así del matrimonio, para ella era el día más importante de su vida y para él, solo un día más como cualquier otro

- ERES UN INSENSIBLE, VAGO, TONTO, DESPREOCUPADO, BAKA, FIEL COPIA DE NARUTO, DESQUICIADO Y POR SOBRE TODO ESTÚPIDO – esa había sido la gota que colmó la paciencia de Shikamaru, comprendía que estuviera estresada pero decirle aquello, era suficiente

- YO NO SOY LA QUE ANDA COMO LOCA DESQUICIADA POR TODA LA ALDEA GRITANDOLE A MEDIO MUNDO – los ánimos comenzaron a subir rápidamente y cada quien comenzó a defenderse sin importarle si con eso lastimaban al otro

- TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA, SOLAMENTE TE LAS PASAS EN TU MUNDO Y JAMÁS HAS HECHO ALGO BUENO POR ALGUNO DE TUS AMIGOS – Shikamaru intento reprimir el impulso de gritarlo algo peor pero como hacerlo cuando la persona que creías te comprendía te gritaba esas cosas

- LO ÚNICO QUE ENTIENDO ES QUE ESTAS DEMENTE, TE CREES LA REINA DEL MUNDO Y QUIERES QUE TODO SE HAGA COMO TÚ LO DICES, NO TE IMPORTA SI CON ELLO LASTIMAS A LOS DEMÁS – ambos se vieron con reproche, en nada bueno terminaría aquella discusión

- NO TIENES CORAZÓN, ERES UN FRIO, CALCULADOR E INSENSIBLE – la respiración de ambos era agitada

- MIREN QUIEN HABLA, AUN ME PREGUNTO QUE FUE LO QUE TE VI PARA ENAMORARME DE TI, NO HACES MÁS QUE DAR PROBLEMAS - Ino callo en ese momento, Shikamaru quiso arreglar las cosas, se le había pasado la mano

- Sabes qué, haz lo que quieras, ya no importa – suavizó la voz y bajo la mirada, no le dejaría ver que aquellas palabras la había lastimado más de lo que quisiera aparentar

- Ino, espera yo…

- No importa, no te preocupes, ahora se lo que piensas de mí

- Espera yo no quise…es decir…

- Ya no tendrás porque preocuparte, es más, te voy a dar lo que siempre quisiste – aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del shinobi

- Te daré tu tan preciada libertad, haz lo que quieras, ya no habrá boda – dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar, dejando a un desolado y adolorido Shikamaru

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Se que me van a querer matar pero esperen al que viene, ya lo tengo casi listo y en cuanto tenga tiempo lo subiré**

**Estoy planeando hacer las bodas de Sakura, Tenten y Hinata, posiblemente también la de Kurenai, si ustedes desean que haga la de alguna otra me lo dicen en un review y me dicen con quien les gustaría que se casará**

**No olviden hacer su comentario, quejas, sugerencias o lo que deseen, matta ne!**


	2. Ino Yamanaka  Part II

Una vez se supo lejos de la mirada del chico, corrió hasta donde su piernas le llevarán, no le importaba a donde, solo quería estar lejos, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus sonrosadas mejillas

No supo como, pero había terminado frente al local que pertenecía al señor Hiuon, sonrió tristemente y decidió entrar, se sorprendió al notar que siendo ya pasadas las diez de la noche aún estuviera abierto

Tras escuchar el sonido que indicaba que alguien había entrado a la tienda, el anciano salio tras el mostrador y no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa

- Espero no molestar – comentó la rubia un tanto apenada por haber entrado y no saber que hacer

- Para nada señorita, dígame ¿Encontró lo que buscaba? – Cuestionó con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, ella negó rotundamente y se limpio el rostro, las lágrimas aún salían de sus orbes azules

- Parece que ha estado llorando, acompáñeme – pidió amablemente mientras se dirigía a una de las puertas que daban a la parte trasera de la tienda, Ino lo siguió en silencio, sabía que debía estar prevenida pero él irradiaba una paz y tranquilidad como ningún otro

Caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo hasta que dieron con un hermoso jardín con una vista increíble del cielo, Ino no pudo evitar mostrarse maravilla por tan ejemplar paisaje, aquel lugar había logrado que olvidara por algunos instantes su tristeza

- Son hermosas – musitó hipnotizada por la belleza del lugar

- Así es, mi esposa lo creo – Ino giró su rostro hasta el del hombre y se sorprendió aún más al ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos y una solitaria lágrima recorría su ya envejecido rostro, se acerco hasta él y con dulzura limpió su cara

- Tome asiento – pidió al tiempo que él se sentaba en las bancas que ahí se encontraban, Ino acepto gustosa y le imitó, se quedaron en completo silencio admirando el lugar, ninguno hablaba pero tampoco veían la necesidad de hacerlo

- No se cual es el motivo de su tristeza, pero déjeme decirle que una novia no se ve bien con lágrimas, le quedan mejor las sonrisas – ante este comentario la rubia bajo la cabeza y observó fijamente su regazo

- Ya no voy a casarme – susurró, arrastrando cada palabra, cada una de ellas taladraba su alma y varias lágrimas volvieron a caer

- Ya veo – el sonido de los grillos y las luciérnagas revoloteando por el lugar, eran los únicos encargados de romper la atmósfera que se había creado

- A veces las novias tienden a estar sometidas a mucha presión días antes de su boda – hizo una pausa y sonrió, Ino lo veía curiosa

- Pero no debería de dejar que una pelea los separe – la rubia sintió como si de pronto le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, él la veía con ternura, parecía una frágil niña a la que debían de cuidar y mimar

- Por fuera parece ser una chica fuerte y que no se deja de nada ni de nadie, pero en el fondo puedo percatarme de que se siente insegura, teme que la lastimen y por eso creo esa apariencia – la chica sonrió de lado, él tenia toda la razón, muy pocas personas conocían a la verdadera Ino y les costaba mucho hacerlo, pero él lo había hecho con tan solo verla

- Cuando nos íbamos a casar, mi esposa y yo tuvimos una discusión, cosa que termino con la cancelación de la boda – ella le iba a preguntar el por que le comentaba esas cosas pero al verlo tan concentrado decidió callar, ya podría preguntar después

- Realmente me entristecí mucho pero al poco tiempo ella regreso y me dijo que no le gustaba que peleáramos, que a ella no le importaba si el vestido estaba bien, si las cosas no salían como esperaba, mientras ella, yo y el padre estuviéramos ahí, eso le bastaba – el recuerdo de aquella situación hizo reír al anciano

- Cuando uno está enamorado, el resto no importa, mientras ninguno de los dos se arrepienta, mientras se preocupen el uno por el otro entonces sabrán que nada importa – Ino medito algunos segundos aquellas palabras y sonrió sincera

- Muchas gracias – musito al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en la cabeza blanca del señor Hiuon, se levanto y giro sus ojos hasta el firmamento viendo como una estrella fugaz pasaba, pidió un deseo en silencio y se volteó hasta el anciano

- Me gustaría llevarme las cosas que vimos hoy en la mañana – pidió con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, había comprendido que no necesitaba de sofisticación para demostrar lo enamorada que estaba de su tonto vago

El señor Hiuon asintió levemente y con paso lento se dirigieron al área de bodas, coloco en una caja todo lo que necesitaba y lo pago, o al menos eso quiso hacer

- El mejor pago que una señorita como usted puede darme es la sonrisa en su rostro – Ino se sonrojo y agradeció al viejito, se acerco a él y se quito un collar de plata con un dije de corazón que llevaba y se la colocó a él

- Esta es mi forma de agradecerle el que me haya enseñado la verdad de la boda – el anciano le sonrió y ella igual, tomo la caja y se encamino hasta la puerta, justo antes de salir, se giro y observó lo solitario y frío del lugar, dejo la caja en el piso y se acerco al mostrador

- Venga conmigo – pidió la rubia, él lo medito algunos minutos más, no estaría mal de vez en cuando tener a alguien de compañía, en especial para esa fría noche de otoño, tomó las llaves y se colocó su abrigo negro

Se dirigieron a la puerta e Ino tomó la caja, el señor Hiuon abrió la puerta y dejo salir a la chica primero, una vez afuera, cerró con llave el lugar y de forma tranquila se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de la chica

Las calles estaban solas pero aquel silencio no era incomodo, Ino giro su vista hacia el lago que se encontraba frente a ellos y sonrió

- Vamos al cementerio – ambos se encaminaron hasta el lugar e Ino se arrodillo frente a una lápida que conocía de sobra

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de aquel lugar una pelirrosa corría preocupada, venía del departamento de la rubia pero no la había encontrado, recorrió todos los lugares en los cuales podría estar pero no había nada

Por estar metida en sus pensamientos no se percato de que alguien acaba de doblar la esquina, chocando de lleno contra ella, se preparó para recibir el golpe pero nunca ocurrió, abrió los ojos y se topo con la mirada triste de Shikamaru

- ¿Has visto a Ino? – Preguntó rápidamente, tenia que encontrar a su amiga, el shinobi enarco una ceja

- No desde que nos peleamos – Shikamaru colocó a Sakura en el pavimento y se observaron por algunos momentos

- No esta en su departamento y no la encuentro por ningún lado, nadie la ha visto – Shikamaru sintió una opresión en su pecho y bajo la mirada, él tenía la culpa de que eso hubiera ocurrido

- ¿Por qué discutieron? – Inquirió curiosa Sakura

- Porque comenzó a reñirme por pequeñeces y pues digamos que no terminó bien

- Trata de comprenderla Shikamaru, nada le ha salido como quería, no logró conseguir los accesorios que necesitaba, tuvo una pequeña discusión con el encargado de la comida porque no le querían llevar lo que había pedido, el pastel fue vendido a otra pareja por error, se peleo fuerte con Neji y hace un rato fui a la tienda de bodas para recoger el vestido y me dijeron que tuvieron unos problemas y que no saben si podrán tenerlo a tiempo para mañana – el silencio se hizo incómodo

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección hacia alguna parte, tenia que encontrarla, ella era la que se encontraba bajo el estrés no él, además ese día para Ino era uno de los más importantes, no solo porque era su boda, sino porque era el día en que su difunto sensei cumpliría años

Fue entonces que una idea pasó por su mente, ella debía estar en el cementerio, redireccionó sus pasos hasta aquel lugar y pidió al cielo porque todavía estuviera ahí, para ella ese día tenía más sentimiento de lo que se habría imaginado

Se acerco lentamente y pudo visualizar la sombra de dos personas, supo inmediatamente que una le pertenecía a Ino pero la otra no pudo averiguar, con paso cauto se coloco tras de ella y la pudo contemplar acariciando suavemente las letras de la inscripción

- Ino – llamó, sobresaltando a la aludida que no tuvo el valor de verlo a la cara, el señor Hiuon supo que aquellos jóvenes necesitaban espacio, ellos debían arreglar sus problemas

- Iré un momento a visitar a alguien importante – musitó suavemente mientras la rubia asentía

Shikamaru se coloco a la par de ella y se arrodilló lentamente, ella no había subido su vista, se sentía mal, nunca había comprendido el verdadero significado de una boda, pero ahora todo era diferente

- Gomen – dijo suavemente, aquella simple palabra atrajo la atención del shinobi

- No me había percatado de lo importante que era realmente este día, no importan los regalos, los invitados, los arreglos, la comida, nada de eso tiene significado – Shikamaru la veía sin hablar, Ino subió su vista hasta el cosmos y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial

- Lo que realmente importa es que los dos estemos seguros de lo que estamos haciendo, que no dudemos del otro, que nos tengamos cuando más nos necesitemos, solo importas tú, el padre y yo

- Ino

- Alguien me enseño que esas tres cosas junto con el amor, es algo que no deben faltar en una boda, ese acto es la unión de dos personas que se aman y se respetan, el resto no importa

- Ino

- Gomen por como me he estado comportando este tiempo, le puse más valor a las cosas materiales que a lo que sentía mi corazón, trate mal a mis amigos y en especial a ti

- No – Ino lo miro confundida al tiempo que su cara se bañaba del líquido salado que él tanto odiaba ver

- También es mi culpa, nunca le di la importancia que realmente merecía, tú sola estabas cargando con todo y no es así, debemos ser los dos – Ino no pudo evitar llorar, sintió que él no tendría que sentirse de esa manera, era ella, ella había hecho muchas cosas sin siquiera preguntar si él estaba de acuerdo

- Yo pienso que…

- Gomen – Ino giró su vista hasta Shikamaru que la veía enternecido – creo que las cosas se salieron de control – Ino negó con la cabeza

- Ya no importa – musitó alegre, las cosas se habían arreglado y ahora estaba más que segura que se casaría, aunque dudaba puesto que no sabía si él todavía lo haría

Shikamaru tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo aprecio embelesado, no importaba cuanto se gritaran, el amor que profesaban el uno para el otro era grande y nada ni nadie lo podría destruir, le sonrió y rápidamente se posesionó de sus labios

Ino no puso objeción, se dejo llevar, durante toda esa semana no habían podido dedicarse tiempo para ellos y ahora que sentía nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeándola y la suavidad de sus labios, se sentía completa

Se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno y no pudieron evitar perderse en la mirada del otro, se volvieron hacia un lado y notaron la presencia del señor Hiuon, se levantaron y aún abrazados se volvieron a ver con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- Ese es el rostro que los enamorados deben tener – ambos se sonrojaron y agradecieron en silencio, el anciano se adelanto y comenzó a caminar un poco más adelante que los casi casados

Al poco tiempo Ino comenzó a reír sin motivo alguno, Shikamaru la veía soslayo y enarco una ceja, Ino no podía detener su risa, iba cada vez en aumento y en consecuencia termino tomándose el estómago por lo gracioso que le estaba resultando todo

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Preguntó intrigado Shikamaru, deteniéndose al darse cuenta que la rubia se había quedado atrás por la risa, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y entorno los ojos puesto que la chica no paraba de reír

- Es que…jajaja…tuve…jajaja… el día…jajaja – por mucho que intentaba no podía terminar la frase, intento tranquilizarse, debía al menos lanzar alguna oración entera antes de volver a reírse

- ES que tuve el día más extraño de mi vida, justamente antes de mi boda – luego de eso una interminable risa se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar, Shikamaru soltó una leve sonrisa y volvió hasta quedar frente a Ino, la pobre ya no aguantaba tanta risa, se tomó el estómago nuevamente entre sus manos e intento por todos los medios habidos y por haber para dejar de reír

Luego de algunos minutos, finalmente pudo controlarse, ya no se reía en cuanto veía el rostro de Shikamaru, así que eso ya era un logro por así decirlo. Suspiro pausadamente y tomó del brazo al pelinegro

- Vamos, porque mañana tenemos un gran día – dicho esto comenzó a caminar a paso lento junto a Shikamaru, pero algo le estaba molestando, a pesar de estar contento porque todo estaba arreglado y que estaba por demás decir que ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que amaba a Shikamaru, algo le decía que olvidaba algo

Estaba por salir del cementerio cuando la imagen de una mediana caja cruzó por su mente

- Kuso – giro sobre sus talones y regreso en la dirección por la que acababan de pasar

- Ino – llamó Shikamaru pero la chica ya había desaparecido, decidió seguirla pero una suave mano lo detuvo

- No es grave, solo olvido la caja – comentó divertido el anciano al tiempo que quitaba una pelusa de su abrigo

- ¿Una caja? – repitió confuso el chico, que contendría aquella caja para que fuera tan importante para la chica

- Tiene las cosas que faltan para la boda – Shikamaru negó ante la respuesta acertada del anciano, esa chica nunca cambiaría

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y los chicos se encontraban ya listos y arreglados en la iglesia, los invitados comenzaban a llegar y la iglesia estaba casi llena

- Se ve que Ino invito a todo Konoha – musitó Naruto al ver la cantidad de personas que habían y que estaban llegando, eso sin contar que Hinata le había contado que faltaban más antes de irse a ayudar a Ino

Las chicas por su parte corrían de un lugar a otro por el apartamento de la rubia, Sakura le estaba terminando de arreglar el vestido, Hinata veía que todas estuvieran listas y que el ramo no faltara, Tenten estaba maquillándola, Kurenai sonrió triunfante al terminar el peinado con forma de moño, dejándole caer unos ligeros mechones a los lados

Tsunade-sama le coloco el velo y Sakura le entrego el ramo, estaba nerviosa, por cierto que agradecía el hecho de que su amiga-rival hubiese ido a buscar el vestido temprano en la mañana, al parecer el pedido había llegado a tiempo y ahora solo le restaba pedir porque Shikamaru le dijera que si cuando el cura preguntara

Tomo aire y salió del apartamento seguida de sus damas, Shino las esperaba en el primer nivel con una hermosa limosina que la ex-hokage había alquilado, aunque dudaba de donde hubiera salido el dinero para pagarla, podría haber sobornado al nuevo hokage pero dudaba mucho de que Naruto se hubiese dejado influenciar por ella, aunque considerando la fuerza brutal que poseía, todo era

Shikamaru se movía nervioso por todo el altar, no es que temería por Ino, él podía apostar que la rubia llegaría pero estaba seguro que debían agregar en el pensum de la academia como controlar las emociones en casos como estos, los chicos lo veían con hastío, si continuaba en su plan de dar vueltas como montaña rusa, ellos tendrían que detenerlo

En cuanto el cura hubo entrado, Shikamaru se puso aún peor de lo que ya estaba, inclusive pensaron que de un momento a otro terminaría desmayado en el suelo, Neji veía inquisitoriamente la entrada de la Iglesia y Sasuke a Gai-sensei, en cuanto él comenzara a tocar la pieza, significaría que la ceremonia daría inicio, Kiba y Naruto le daban palabras de ánimo al novio que parecía desquiciado

Nunca en sus cortas vidas hubieran creído que vivirían para contar eso, los padres de Shikamaru se encontraban sentados en la banca principal al lado derecho justo frente al novio mientras que la familia de Ino se encontraba al lado izquierdo, ninguna de las damas aparecía y ella tampoco

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y suspiro pausadamente, se tenía que tranquilizar, era verdad que situaciones como esta no se daban todos los días pero al menos quería llegar a decir acepto antes de tocar el suelo con el rostro, dejo su mente en blanco, no oía nada, no veía nada, ya no existía nada, la imagen de Ino sonriéndole le ayudo a tranquilizarse

El sonido del órgano lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y para asombro de todos, había vuelto a ser el mismo chico de siempre, sin preocupaciones o penas, giró hasta ver la entrada y entonces notó como los ahora alumnos-discípulos de Rukodaime entraban tal y como ella lo había previsto, al parecer tantas horas de prácticas y gritos habían funcionado

Lee y Chouji eran los encargados de la filmación y la sesión fotográfica, el padre de Ino se encontraba en las afueras a la espera de la rubia, Gaara y Kankoru al final habían accedido a ser parte de los caballeros y ahora estaban deseando nunca haberlo aceptado, al menos Kankoru, nunca le habían gustado los trajes de pingüino y aquello lo estaba sofocando

Finalmente los ojos de Shikamaru pudieron vislumbrar lo que tantas veces había imaginado, definitivamente la realidad era mucho mejor que sus fantasías, un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, llamando la atención de sus amigos

- ¿Por qué crees que Shikamaru tenga esa cara? – Pregunto curioso Naruto, era insólito que el chico tuviera esa cara, el la conocía perfectamente pero encontraba extraño que fuera Shikamaru quien pensará así, de Sasuke lo creería, inclusive de Kiba, pero Shikamaru era cuestión aparte

- No lo sé – contestó indiferente Gaara quien a pesar de no aparentarlo también tenía curiosidad, sabía que de alguna forma su amigo conocía la respuesta pero no la diría a menos que se lo preguntarán

- Creo que tú si sabes – comentó con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, el rubio asintió felizmente y permaneció unos segundos más en silencio, la marcha nupcial avanzaba al igual que las damas y la novia, Naruto no pudo evitar poner cara de ensoñación al observar a Hinata en su diminuto vestido blanco que dejaba a relucir su espléndida figura

- Creo que es porque esta impaciente por su luna de miel – al pobre de Gaara casi le da el infarto al escuchar a su compañero soltar semejante comentario como si no fuera nada, a él todavía le costaba hablar de algunos temas y parecía que Naruto disfrutaba de hablarlos libremente para molestarlo, pues la dichosita sonrisa de su rostro no se debía a la chica Hyuuga

La marcha terminó e Inoichi con todo el ánimo y la felicidad que inunda a un padre, le entrego a su objeto más preciado, ambos hombres se vieron e intercambiaron miradas que valían más que cualquier palabra

- Cuídala – luego de esto, se marcho para sentarse al lado de su esposa, con todos en su posición, el curo emprendió la extensiva charla matrimonial haciendo las diferentes situaciones que se presentan en estos casos

Shikamaru no podía quitarle la vista de encima e Ino tampoco, ella se veía realmente bien, estaba hermosa, parecían un bello ángel, agradecía infinitamente al cielo y a Temari la ayuda que le habían dado

Por su parte Ino no cabía en sí de la felicidad, el anciano tenía razón, las mejores cosas de la vida no se miden por su valor material, ahora era irónico puesto que ya nada tenía valor alguno, solamente él, se veía tan guapo y varonil en ese traje

- Bien, Shikamaru Nara, aceptas a Ino como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla y estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad – comentó el cura

- Acepto – soltó sin pizca de remordimiento, no dudaba, nunca lo había hecho

- Ino Yamanaka, aceptas a Shikamaru como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo y estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad – la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, aunque el velo no lo dejara ver

- Acepto – se vieron entre sí y no pudieron evitar apretar aún más la unión de sus manos

Luego de aquello, la bendición de los anillos, y la entrega a su respectivo dueño, para muchos fue lo mejor de la ceremonia, en especial para las chicas que veían enternecidas las imágenes, creando en sus mentes sus propias bodas

- Si alguien se opone a esta sagrada unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – el silencio inundó el lugar, las respiraciones estaban al unísono, los latidos de todos se mantenían algo acelerados, las cosas se encontraban en serenidad y tranquilidad, nadie habría de interrumpirlos; ellos dos por su parte ni siquiera pusieron atención, no importaba si de pronto alguien aparecía, nada los separaría

- Bien – cuando el padre conjuro estas cuatro letras, la mayoría de los invitados dejo escapar un suspiro, ambos chicos se vieron entre ellos y luego a los invitados, vaya que les deseaban suerte

- Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – Inquirió al tiempo que Shikamaru descorría el velo, aquella imagen era increíble, estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que se había imaginado, se acercó con delicadeza para besarla con delicadeza, los aplausos llenaban el lugar y los gritos de algarabía eran la música para sus oídos

Se separaron por falta de aire y supieron que de ahora en adelante, siempre estarían juntos y que no importaba por cuanto pasasen, seguirían juntos por siempre y para siempre

La fiesta fue una de las cosas que tanto Tsunade como el Rukodaime disfrutaron a lo grande, las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaron, casi al final de la noche, Lee con ayuda del Kazekage llevaron una karaoke, aprovecharon que varios de los invitados ya estaban en sus novenos delirios y pudieron grabar diferentes situaciones cómicas que quedarían guardadas para siempre en sus mentes y corazones pero en especial en la cámara de video

Otra de las cosas que gusto en especial a Kankoru fue cuando Shikamaru tuvo que arrojar la liga celeste que portaba su ahora esposa, él tuvo la dicha y desdicha para Neji de tomar la bendita indumentaria, colocaron la silla al centro y esperaron a que Tenten se sentara en ella, la castaña había alcanzado el ramo que Ino había arrojado

Todo quedo en silencio; Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke mantenían sujeto a Neji quién parecía querer descuartizar al hermano del pelirrojo, Kankoru veía con una sonrisa pervertida a la pobre castaña que mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa, se sentó como era debido y observó cuando el chico se coloco de rodillas frente a ella, Tenten subió su pierna y el chico comenzó a deslizar la liga por todo su muslo, Neji estaba que reventaba de coraje y Lee se mantenía de lo más feliz grabando su reacción

Pero de un momento a otro, los tres chicos que antes mantenían sujeto al genio Hyuuga lo soltaron, Lee lo siguió y notó que Tenten estaba extremadamente sonrojada y Kankoru con un ligero hilillo rojo proveniente de su nariz, Neji ya casi llegaba hasta donde Kankoru cuando notaron que la castaña rápidamente se puso de pie, saco un kunai de su otra pierna y observó fríamente al chico al frente

- Eres hombre muerto – susurró letalmente antes de comenzar a perseguirlo por todo el salón junto con Neji, Lee aún no comprendía que había sucedido, sabía de los celos de su amigos pero no de la reacción de su amiga, eso era normal en las fiestas; giró sus orbes negras hasta el trío que veía avergonzado la escena, en especial el kazekage

- ¿De qué me perdí? – Inquirió infantilmente, haciendo que los chicos se giraran a verlo

- Kankoru se aprovecho de la situación y acarició demasiado el muslo de Tenten, dattebayo – soltó el hokage intentando no reír

- ¿Qué él hizo qué? – Sasuke tapo con una mano su rostro al notar la mirada sombría de la bestia de Konoha, ahora recordaba de lo sobreprotector que era Lee con su amiga, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió que le dejaban algo en las manos y una ligera cortina de humo se levantaba frente a ellos

- No te importará cierto – consultó el rubio a su amigo, el cual negó rotundamente, dicho esto se dirigieron a diferentes lugares de salón con la idea de pasarla a lo grande

Shikamaru e Ino, estaban a punto de despedirse cuando sintieron que alguien posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, giraron y sonrieron al notar que era Naruto, tomó la mano de Shikamaru y depósito un sobre en ella

- Espero lo disfruten – comentó antes de salir a buscar a su novia, bajaron la vista hasta la mano del chico y sonrieron agradecidos, dentro del sobre se encontraban dos entradas al mejor hotel de todo el país del fuego para seis día y cinco noches, también había dos pases de entrada a la feria del lugar y entrada gratis a las aguas termales

Naruto podía ser tan despistado e hiperactivo como quisieran pero era el mejor de los amigos y un excelente hokage, Shikamaru tomó a la rubia en brazos y la llevo hasta el carruaje que los esperaba en la salida del salón, todos veían la escena tan conmovedora y se despidieron como era debido de los novios, estaban segurísimos que no sabrían de ellos hasta dentro de una semana

- Espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para esta noche – comentó con voz ronca al oído de la rubia, creando un sin fin de reacciones, se besaron una última vez y entraron al carruaje

- Que bello es estar enamorado – sentenció Kankoru ganándose la aprobación de todos y una nueva persecución por parte del equipo de Gai-sensei

Definitivamente esa boda, sería una de las más recordadas en toda la aldea….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Al fin me digno a ponerle final a esta boda, se que me tarde pero tengo demasiadas tareas y apenas y tengo tiempo para escribir, espero que al menos ahora pueda siquiera seguir un poco en los demás**

**Siiii, al fin se casaron, ya ven que las cosas se habían puesto feas, al menos ya se arreglaron, por cierto, les voy a dar una clave, la siguiente pareja siempre será la de la chica que tome el ramo**

**Con esto ya les adelante quien sigue, así que no se preocupen jejeje, quiero agradecer a quienes leen mi historia**

**Shinji kun112**

**Tenten-Haruno-chan**

**Asura Aoi**

**Yukiko elric (FMA, adoro este anime)**

**Kanname-chan**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**

**Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga**

**Nos veremos en la siguiente boda, que espero poder poner pronto, gracias a todos y no olviden dejar sus reviews, J anee!!**


	3. Tenten Part I

**Jejeje, tenía olvidado este fic que se a muchos los tiene en la expectativa ya que es el turno de la chica de los chonguitos**

**Se que es algo tarde pero la musa no venía, así que la tuve que forzar, espero que les agrade porque intente hacerlo largo, aunque supongo que igual va a ser en dos capítulos**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, que más quisiera yo **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NOVIAS NEURÓTICAS**

"**TENTEN"**

Tenten se mantenía meciéndose en el columpio suavemente, aún no podía mantener las ideas en orden y muchos menos estaba conciente de lo que realmente ocurría a su alrededor, hacía ya dos semanas que Neji la había presentado formalmente ante la familia y había anunciado su boda

Estaba demás decir que la cosa cobra vida inmediatamente, especialmente porque ninguno se imagino que alguien como Neji llegará a ese momento, lo cual aún seguía preguntándose, porque ni ella misma sabía como había acabado donde estaba, aún tenía una semana para preparar todo para su boda, según Hiashi-sama, por el dinero no habría problema, ella solamente tenía que decir lo que le gustaría y lo tendría

Pero exactamente ese era el problema, ella estaba acostumbrada a obtener sus cosas y esto era un poco extraño, no lo despreciaba pero no era lo mismo

Se levanto sin ánimos y observo su reloj, aún le quedaban algunos minutos antes de que las chicas llegarán, quienes mejor que ellas para ayudarla a elegir, al menos por el lugar donde lo buscaría no se preocupada, desde la boda de Ino estaba segura que sería en esa tienda

- Gomen por la tardanza – la castaña giró a ver y se encontró con sus amigas, este sería el paso más importante que daría en su vida y no quería hacerlo sola

- No importa – dicho esto las cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo y caminaron hacia la tienda de antigüedades, no había prisa, la familia Hyuuga había premeditado todo con tiempo y las cosas estaban casi listas, pero había algo que le molestaba

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que el sonido de la campana rompió el silencio, el señor salió ya anticipado de su llegada y rápidamente las llevo a la parte trasera de la tienda

Revisaban meticulosamente cada parte del lugar, pero a pesar de que intentara concentrarse, no podía, en su exhaustiva búsqueda encontró un hermoso conjunto de cojines, estaban hechos de seda color beige, los delineo suavemente con sus dedos y no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente

Le hubiese gustado disfrutar de ese momento con su familia, sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella puesto que iba impecable, pura, todo se haría como se debía, apretó el cojín contra su pecho y gruesas lagrimas delinearon su delicado rostro

Neji era ahora parte de su vida y tenía una gran parte de su corazón pero sus padres, ellos eran cuestión aparte, no importaba cuantos amigos tuviera, ellos no suplirían el lugar de sus padres y ese dolor siempre la amortiguaba en especial en casos como ese, la familia Hyuuga la había acogido como parte de su familia pero si era sincera ella no lo consideraba así

Sus amigos la apoyaban y estaban cuando los necesitaba pero aún así, algunas veces necesitaba de un abrazo materno o un consejo paternal, una sonrisa, un regaño, algo pero siempre recordaba que eso no ocurriría

- Tenten ven – abrió los ojos repentinamente y se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas, no podía dejar que los demás notaran lo que realmente sentía

- Ya voy – se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, la chica le mostró un hermoso conjunto de jarras y copas de monedas, eran hermosas, hecho de plata y con incrustaciones de jade, asintió sonriente y mantenía fuertemente agarrado el cojín

Sakura e Ino terminaron de buscar lo que necesitaban y compraron todo cuanto faltaba, lo único que aún faltaba de ver era el vestido y el pastel pero de eso se encargaría hasta el siguiente día, se sentía agotada pero no era físicamente, necesitaba mantenerse inmutable todo el día para que nadie notara lo que ocurría dentro de su interior

La conversación se mantenía activa entre las otras tres, respondía de vez en cuando y con monosílabos, a veces creía que había permanecido mucho tiempo con Neji y no se quejaba pero no era bueno para ciertas circunstancias

Se despidieron en el departamento de Sakura puesto que ahora que Ino estaba casada, vivía en el departamento de Shikamaru y debido a la celebración de la boda, Hinata había regresado a la mansión y con ella Tenten

Hinata y ella caminaron hasta la residencia, la peliazul había notado desde hacía tiempo la actitud y comportamiento de la castaña, había optado por no mencionar nada ya que ella no era quien para hacerlo pero le preocupaba y no podía mantenerse callada por mucho tiempo más

- ¿Tenten, te sucede algo? – la castaña paro la caminata y giró a observar a su acompañante y se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba el firmamento

- Hai – contestó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Tenten no me engañes onegai – pidió la chica con un semblante de preocupación

La sonrisa de la castaña desapareció automáticamente, bajo la mirada incapaz de poder enfrentarse a los violáceos de su amiga, el silencio del lugar no ayudaba en mucho a que las cosas mejoraran

- Yo… - no sabía como explicarlo, la verdad es que era completamente difícil, generalmente no se habría a la gente y menos con temas tan delicados como ese, ni aún a Neji que era quien era lo hacía, jugo un poco con sus dedos antes de subir la mirada

Sus ojos se encontraron en un instante y eso basto para desmoronar la frágil alma de la castaña, quien intentaba por todos los medios no llorar, suspiro fuertemente y contuvo sus sentimientos que parecían ser un remolino en su interior

- Nada – volteó el rostro y rogó al cielo para que la peliazul no preguntara nada más

- Bien – Hinata comprendía a la perfección las indirectas de Tenten, no la obligaría a hablar, sería cuando se sintiera cómoda, solo esperaba que su primo pudiera darse cuenta de ello y hacerla que se desahogara

La noche termino de entrar y llegaron finalmente a la entrada, se descalzaron y caminaron lentamente cada quien para su habitación, por orden de la familia tanto Neji como Tenten tenían prohibida la visita el uno al otro hasta que la boda se celebrará

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada, era justamente en esos momentos cuando más lo necesitaba, con él no necesitaba hablar, solamente sentirlo con ella mientras la mantenía abrazada pero era imposible, aún más porque Neji casi nunca rompía las reglas

Se giró lentamente sobre ella hasta quedar boca arriba y fijo su vista en algún punto sin importancia de la habitación, no podía llorar, no se quebraría y menos ahora, había soportado por años la carga, podría soportarla durante muchos más

Cerró sus ojos y se dejo envolver por el sueño, cada noche desde hacía algunos días, recordaba cuando se encontraba con sus padres, no comprendía porque ahora que parecía haberlo superado todo parecía volver

Recordaba cuando reía y compartía cada situación con sus padres, las sonrisas era cosa de todos los días y la felicidad embargaba su alma, no es como si hubiera perdido aquello pero con la muerte de ellos una parte de ella también murió

Muchas veces había deseado no despertar y soportar la realidad de enfrentarse a ese mundo tan extenso ella sola pero comprendía que siempre se tenía que despertar, fuese bueno o malo

El golpe en la puerta la despertó y con pereza se levanto para abrir la puerta

- Disculpe señorita pero es la hora de la cena – la sirvienta hizo una leve reverencia y se encamino nuevamente hasta la cocina, la castaña mantuvo su vista fija en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes se había encontrado la sirvienta

Cerró la puerta y camino hasta el comedor, antes de entrar tomo aire y se coloco la máscara de felicidad que siempre portaba, no era falsa pero muchas veces era difícil de mantener, corrió la puerta y se encontró con todas las mujeres que conformaban la familia

Lo normal era que los hombres comiesen en otro comedor o en un horario diferente a ellos, para ese momento realmente no le interesaba, se sentó en su respectivo lugar y observo que todo se encontraba perfectamente colocado, aún seguía preguntándose si podría llegar a formar parte realmente de tan distinguida familia

- Come – indico Hanabi y dicho esto, todos lo hicieron

- Averiguamos que tu vestido estará listo para las diez de la mañana – comento distraídamente la menor de los Hyuuga, Tenten la observo y asintió en silencio

- También debes recordar que tienes que pasar a encargar el pastel

- Por la comida no te vayas a preocupar, pedimos comida tradicional y pastelillos – secundó Hinata y los ojos de Tenten adquirieron un brillo inigualable, adoraba los pastelillos, al menos algo en el día se lo alegraba

- La bebida será el tradicional té, ya que Otoo-sama no quiere ebrios en la fiesta

- Eso es por Jiraya-sama y Tsunade-sama ¿cierto? – Inquirió la castaña con resignación, no importaba cuanto admiraba a la antigua Hokage, si había algo que no le aceptaba era su hermosa adicción al sake

- Y por cierto gorgojo que conozco – remarcó Hanabi un tanto molesta

- ¿Shino? – Cuestionó Tenten en un susurró a su compañera quien negó con la cabeza

- Lo dice por Kiba

- ¿Kiba? - ¿Qué tenía que ver Kiba en todo eso?

- Hai, es que aun no le perdona el hecho de que se halla burlado de Shino – ahora lo comprendía, si que había que temerle a la menor de los Hyuuga, ella podía ser más vengativa incluso que Ino

Decidieron no mencionar nuevamente el tema o terminaría siendo ella y el resto en tiro al blanco de la pequeña quien ya se le veía muestras de molestia, termino su comida y coloco los platos en sus respectivos lugares, realmente estaba llena

- Oe – giró sus ojos chocolate hasta los de Hinata con intriga

- Me puedes decir porque se van a casar el 6 de noviembre – la castaña lo medito algunos segundos y luego la observo con una sonrisa sincera que calmo los nervios de la peliazul

- Porque empatamos – la sencilla respuesta atrajo la atención del resto en la mesa

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió la menor con la duda pintada en el rostro

- Pues verán, Neji quería que fuera en su cumpleaños y yo quería que fuera en el mío – casi todas se atragantaron con el agua que estaban bebiendo en ese momento

- Así que decidimos usar el viejo juego del Ja-ken-bo – todas se mantenían expectantes

- Pero en todas terminábamos empatados – una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tenten al recordar el acontecimiento

- Así que luego de tres horas, Lee nos comento que lo mejor sería hacerlo en una fecha media entre los cumpleaños – varias de las presentes no pudieron reprimir la risa y otras optaron por mantenerse en silencio

- De ahí que sea en esa fecha – la castaña asintió y se levanto, disculpándose porque tenía que salir temprano para verificar que las cosas fueran por el buen camino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji veían indiferente la mesa frente a él, en ella se encontraban todos los representantes masculinos de ambas familias, las conversaciones eran de tipo formal y completamente aburridas a opinión del genio

Se preguntaba una y mil veces lo que podría estar haciendo la castaña pero ninguna funcionaba para calmar su ansiedad, el período de abstinencia lo estaba matando, necesitaba verla, deseaba verla y no podría esperar mucho tiempo más, esperaría a que todos durmieran y entonces la buscaría

Rompería algunas reglas pero nadie tenía porque enterarse y si alguien lo viera entonces le borraría la memoria de ese momento forzadamente, una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro pero desapareció rápidamente al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención

- Neji puedo saber en que estabas pensando – Interrogo el líder del clan

- En las formas de asesinar a Naruto – todos se mantuvieron en silencio luego de la respuesta sincera del muchacho y continuaron con sus actividades

Una vez terminada la cena se levantaron y dirigieron a sus diferentes actividades, el pelinegro caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo, aún no ponía en acción su plan pero ya era su costumbre caminar de aquella forma

- Neji-niisan – observo de soslayo y supo que era Hinata, solamente ella podía hablarle de aquella manera tan educada

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me gustaría hablar contigo – el chico indico a una puerta e inmediatamente entraron en ella, se colocaron frente a frente y el silencio se hizo su acompañante

- Es sobre Tenten – el pelinegro no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el tema

- ¿Qué con ella? – No era bueno cuando era su prima quien iniciaba algún tema relacionado a la castaña

- Últimamente la he notado algo distraída, distante – calló algunos momentos y luego de meditar continuo

- Se que algo le esta molesto pero no quiere hablar

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- NEJI – había perdido la formalidad pero Hinata no podía pasar por alto el comentario de su primo, ella era su prometida, su futura esposa, todo lo que le ocurriera a ella le tenía que preocupar a él

- Ella será tu futura esposa, todo lo que le suceda te concierne – el chico entorno los ojos y espero a que continuara

- Por más que siempre se mantenga con una sonrisa, estoy segura que no se siente cómoda – la última palabra llamo la atención del genio, quien solo atino a enarcar una ceja

- Está triste, estoy segura pero no quiere desahogarse, yo se que romperás las reglas pero por favor habla con ella – la chica lo veía con preocupación remarcada y la súplica era demasiado para la vista del pobre chico, aparto la mirada y acepto en silencio

- Arigatou – luego de eso cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, Neji no podía olvidar las palabras de su prima, si ella estaba en la razon, ahroa más que nunca tenia que verla

Aún tenía que esperar mucho para hacerlo pero mientras tanto buscaría alguna manera de lograr hacer que la castaña le contará lo que la mantenía en aquel estado, no era la boda de eso estaba seguro, tampoco el hecho de que tendrían que gastar ya que no era su dinero, entonces ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Sus padres?

Ante esta alternativa el chico no pudo proferir una maldición, si era eso tendría que tener una larga y extensiva plática con ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenten veía por la ventana y luego de algunos minutos acepto que Neji no llegaría, cada noche era igual, esperaba que rompiera el reglamento y la visitará pero eso ya era pedir demasiado

Destapo la cama y se metió en ella, se arropo adecuadamente y cerró los ojos, tendría que dormir ya que estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ante estos pensamientos sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo intenso y su respiración se altero, se sentó sobre la cama y maldijo a Neji millones de veces

Él tenía la culpa, si no le hubiera comentado lo que deseaba hacer, ella no tendría que pensar en esas cosas, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a recostarse, debía dormir mínimo cuatro horas

Pasadas algunas horas sintiendo como un viento helado entraba por su ventana, se levanto abruptamente y lanzo un kunai hacia donde presentía se encontraba el intruso, el chico no pudo evitar quejarse logrando que la kunoichi se levantara y tomara otro kunai, encendió la luz y se sorprendió de ver a Neji ahí

- ¿Nani? – ambos se vieron mutuamente y la chica coloco el arma en la mesita de noche al tiempo que el pelinegro le devolvía la que le había lanzado

- Tenten – llamó el chico comprendiendo en ese momento las palabras de su prima, la cara de la castaña demarcaba todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior, suspiro resignado y la abrazo fuertemente

- Desahógate y luego hablamos – no fue necesaria la insistencia ya que en ese momento la defensa de la castaña había sido traspasada, las lágrimas recorrieron libremente su rostro y no pudo evitar aferrarse fuertemente al cuerpo de Neji

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Demasiado corto lo sé, pero estoy algo atareada, las cosas cada vez se complican, espero poder tener listo el próximo capítulo pronto**

**Jajaja a mí también me dio mucha gracia la parte de Kankoru, pase varios minutos riéndome cuando lo escribí XD**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado como terminaron las cosas entre Shikamaru e Ino jejeje**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**

**L.I.T.**

**Kanname-Chan**

**Jimena Hyuuga**

**Eternal-vampire**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que pueda leerlos pronto por medio de los reviews, Ja ne!!!!!**


	4. Tenten Part II

**Autora: Ponihina-chan**

**Fecha: 05 de febrero de 2008**

**--------------------**

**NOVIAS NEURÓTICAS**

**TENTEN PARTE II**

Neji se mantenía en absoluto silencio mientras acariciaba la castaña cabellera de su prometida, ésta por su parte descargaba lo más silenciosamente posible su tristeza, los minutos pasaron lánguidamente hasta que los sollozos cesaron y el lugar quedó en completa calma.

-Veo que estas mucho mejor – comentó al comprobar el estado de la chica, Tenten asintió quedamente y levó su vista con timidez hacia las perlas plateadas de su prometido.

-Gomen – atinó a decir mientras se limpiaba con las mangas de su pijama las lágrimas que había derramado, Neji la acercó aún más a él en un ligero abrazo y se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato.

-Te extraño Neji – no tenía miedo de decírselo, sabía que no era correcto hacerlo pero se sentía extrañamente sola y lo quería a su lado ahora más que nunca, realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus palabras, sus gestos, su mirada, todo de él.

-Yo también demo... – la muda respuesta fue suficiente para que la castaña comprendiera el resto de la oración, se sintió apenada por haberle pedido indirectamente que se quedara con ella, no podía obligarlo a quebrantar las reglas por algo tan insignificante como aquello.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas – se separó de mala gana de los fuertes y protectores brazos del pelinegro y esbozo una sonrisa, el chico bajo la mirada y miles de cosas atisbaron su mente, una parte de él quería quedarse con ella y consolarla como debía pero la otra le decía que eso debía de ser en otro momento, además si alguien los encontraba ahí estarían en graves problemas los dos.

Subió la mirada hasta la chica frente suyo y se pregunto si ella se encontraría bien, emocionalmente hablando, para el día de la boda. Sin decir nada se acerco y deposito sus labios sobre los suyos, no sabría cuando tendría la oportunidad de tenerla y besarla de aquella manera, la sensación era placentera para ambos y no querían dejarla pero la falta de aire los obligo.

Neji maldijo por lo bajo el hecho de tener que vivir a base de oxígeno mientras Tenten sonreía divertida por el berrinche de su prometido, el pelinegro la abrazo y deposito un suave beso sobre su melena.

-Por ahora no puedo quedarme – no quería irse pero no quería que nadie de su familia estuviera enterada con respecto a lo que acababa de hacer y menos si era un sirviente el que los encontrara.

-Pero esto lo vamos a aclarar después.

-Neji no! – el chico le cubrió la boca con su mano al tiempo que activaba su Byakugan, había escuchado un par de pasos pero aún estaban lejanos, respiro aliviado y sus músculos inconscientemente se relajaron, debían de ser cuidadosos, se giró a verla y se sorprendió de ver a la chica que ahora comenzaba a ponerse azul.

Tenten coloco sus manos sobre la de él y le hizo comprender que era por él que no podía respirar, con rapidez separo su mano y la castaño tuvo que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para poder sentirse viva de nuevo, era agradable quedarse sin aire cuando se besaban pero definitivamente no de aquella manera.

-Lo haremos koi, aunque tenga que romper algunas reglas – el corazón de Tenten latía a mil por hora cuando escucho aquellas palabras, de alguna manera la forma en que se las había dicho había menguado en cierto modo el dolor lacerante de su alma, se puso de puntitas y le dio un suave pero rápido beso, debía de irse antes de que aquella persona llegara hasta allí.

Subió a la ventana y de un salto rápido desapareció dejando el cuarto en completo silencio, justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de una muchacha un poco más grande que la castaña, ambas se vieron y luego la sirvienta recorrió la habitación con detenimiento, nada parecía escapar de aquella indagación.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó la castaña intentando distraerla de aquella investigación tan minuciosa que parecía hacer, la chica se viró hasta ella y sonrió.

-Creí escuchar la voz del joven Neji aquí – los nervios se apoderaron de la kunoichi pero se armo de valor y disfrazo la sensación con una mirada inocente y confusa.

-Iie, no ha estado aquí, es más, hace dos días que no lo veo – mintió poniéndose en pose pensativa, la chica en la puerta entrecerró los ojos ante su respuesta y Tenten rogó a los cielos porque le creyera.

-¿Desea algo más antes de retirarme? – Tenten negó rotundamente y la chica asintió, hizo una leve inclinación que fue respondida de igual manera y camino hacia atrás sin dejar de escrutar el lugar, cerró lentamente hasta que la sombra de su presencia desapareció.

Tenten respiró con alivio al saberse fuera de la vista inquisitoria de los Hyuuga, esa familia era realmente sorprendente y estaba más que segura que la sirvienta no estaría tranquila hasta corroborar que lo que le había dicho fuera cierto

Se volteó hacia la ventana y no supo como reaccionar ante lo que pasó, Neji estaba sobre la ventana y acababa de besarla, se maldijo internamente por no haber sido más rápida y corresponder pero ni modo, en ese momento recordó a la criada y su rostro tuvo una expresión de horror que Neji comprendió.

-Tranquila, deje un clon en mi habitación – Tenten lo observó como preguntándose si él era un genio o simplemente se hacía.

-Neji ellos también son Hyuuga – comentó intentando hacerle entender su punto pero tal parecía que él no lo comprendía pues sonrió arrogantemente.

-Pero yo soy el genio Hyuuga – cada palabra era dicho con orgullo y un ego bastante grande para alguien como Neji, entornó los ojos y pensó que posiblemente el estar tanto tiempo con Sasuke lo estaba volviendo de aquella manera.

-Podrás ser genio pero Hiashi-sama sigue siendo el mejor – Neji no dijo nada y se limito a observar hacia la nada.

-¡Kuso! – corrió a gran velocidad, desapareciendo entre los arbustos y Tenten se recostó sobre la ventana, nunca cambiaría por mucho que ella lo intentará, observó la luna en silencio y sonrió bobamente, se llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios y supo que al menos por esa noche no tendría pesadillas

-¡Aja! – aquella exclamación sobresalto a Tenten que por instinto lanzo un kunai que mantenía siempre consigo hasta el dueño de la voz pero esta la detuvo en el aire, se la lanzo de regreso con mirada de depredador.

-Por Kami no hagas eso – le gritó exasperada Tenten al ver a la misma dama de compañía que había estado momentos antes en su habitación, esa chica había sido designada por el mismo Hiashi y estaba casi segura que su deber, más que ayudarla, era vigilarla.

Ambas se vieron en silencio y sigilosamente la criada se retiro, Tenten estaba sorprendida de la intuición que poseía, un poco antes y los hubiera encontrado en condiciones poco agradables, se dirigió al futón y decidió que dormiría, de lo contrario terminaría con un dolor de cabeza y sus nervios alterados por culpa de esa chica.

El día siguiente comenzó con naturalidad en la mansión Hyuuga, Tenten dormía plácidamente hasta que varios gritos, golpes y cosas que se destruían la obligaron a abrir los ojos, su humor no era el mejor y más les valía no hacer estupideces o terminaría desquitándose con el primero que viera.

-Señorita, le informo que es mu... – la dama tragó sonoramente y decidió que debía de irse inmediatamente, si los miembros de la familia daban miedo, bien podrían decir que Tenten era igual a ellos y que estaban seguros encajaría a la perfección.

-Permiso – la puerta se cerró y Tenten pudo escuchar como casi corría la chica, se levantó con pesadez y con molestia se dirigió al pasillo, odiaba que la despertaran y peor si era de aquella manera, viró hacia la derecha del pasillo y se topo con una imagen extraña, talvez lo hubiera sido e inclusive se hubiera reído si no fuera porque cargaba un humor insoportable.

Neji corría a Naruto por todo el patio mientras le lanzaba una lluvia de shurikens y el chico zorro las evadía con facilidad, Hinata intentaba por todos los medios detenerlos pero era imposible, Hiashi que estaba tomando el té le hizo una seña a su primogénita y esta sonrió asintiendo, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a servirse un poco de té; Hanabi y Shino por su parte se encontraban jugando shogi de lo más tranquilos un poco más adelante, el resto de los habitantes continuaban sus tareas como si no existiera aquel desorden.

-QUIETOS – de la impresión por el grito Naruto cayó del techo con fuerza contra el suelo, Neji bajó con elegancia sobre el cuerpo del rubio y todos viraron sus ojos hasta la castaña.

-Dejen de hacer tanto ruido – se dio la vuelta y desapareció, todos se vieron entre sí y luego al dueño de la casa quien seguía tomando su té como si nada, era increíble lo imperturbable que podía llegar a ser, Hiashi sintió las miradas de todos y dejo su taza en el suelo, se limpio con una servilleta y observó embelesado el cielo.

-Será una buena Hyuuga – la pena ajena les invadió y decidieron en unánime decisión dirigirse a sus respectivas tareas.

Tenten caminaba cual león enfurecido hacia su habitación, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño, lo necesitaba o terminaría aplicando una llave a cualquiera y eso no era bueno, una vez en la habitación, se despojo de su vestimenta y sumergió su cuerpo en las aguas termales, el aroma y la sensación que su cuerpo sentía fue más que suficiente para relajarla finalmente, tanto que termino durmiéndose.

Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños de su vida hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba, más bien la zarandeaba, abrió lentamente los ojos hasta toparse con las perlas blancas de Hanabi que la veía seriamente.

Se sentó y observó a su alrededor, el frío del momento le indicó donde se encontraba, viró hacia la pelinegra y esta le sonrió, a veces Hanabi parecía tener tanto en común con Hinata.

-No creo que a mi primo le guste verte tan arrugada como las ancianas – de acuerdo, solo a veces, muy pero muy pocas veces, bufó con desgano y Hanabi le paso la toalla, se vio las manos y se sorprendió, el comentario de la menor no era tan errónea después de todo, sus manos estaban peor que ciruelas en navidad.

Salieron del baño en silencio y luego la pequeña le dio indicaciones de lo que harían por la tarde, así que estaba sobre avisada de la tortura, se separaron en el pasillo central y Tenten entró a su habitación, se vistió y cepillo con suavidad y delicadeza su cabello, se observó en el espejo y un ligero pensamiento de dejárselo suelto cruzo por su mente.

Salió al pasillo y se sentó donde horas antes habían estado todos antes, ese lugar era realmente hermoso si Tenten no hubiera sentido nuevamente la tristeza y nostalgia de sus padres, retuvo sus ganas de llorar y se recriminó por su debilidad, su cabello estaba sujeto en sus conocidos moñitos porque como se dijo antes, fue un ligero pensamiento.

-Tenten – la chica limpió su rostro rápidamente y espero a que se sentara a su lado en la muda invitación que le hacía, el chico así lo hizo y el silencio a pesar de todo, no era incómodo, ambos habían aprendido el hermoso lenguaje del alma y sabían a ciencia cierta que las palabras sobraban.

-Se porque estás así y créeme que eso ya es algo del pasado – ella no dijo nada pero su mente estaba trabajando a mil para poder responderle algo que no tuviera incrustado palabras hirientes, él no podía decirle semejante disparate.

-Las cosas son como son, nada ganas con recordarlo y mortificarte – a pesar de que no contestaba y de que él no la veía al rostro ambos supieron que se escuchaban mutuamente aunque lo que se esperaba eran las reacciones.

-Ellos están muertos, tú no, deja de vivir en el pasado y dedícate al presente – cada palabra era dicha desde la profundidad de su alma, era realmente difícil decir aquellas palabras pero no estaba seguro de si Tenten comprendería realmente lo que quería decirle o se dejaría llevar por el contexto superficial.

-Tú crees que es fácil cierto – su voz denotaba rencor y molestia, sus puños estaban apretados y su seño fruncido, era inaudito que le dijera aquellas cosas cuando era de sus padres de quienes estaban hablando, no era de cualquier persona, ¡Joder! Eran sus padres.

-No lo es pero igualmente deberías de madurar en ese sentido y aceptarlo – a pesar de haber tenido la impresión de ayudarla, en ese momento supo que talvez no lo estaba haciendo como debía pero no podía pintarle la vía fácil, ella debía de entender que no podía atarse a un recuerdo y dejarse llevar por eso.

-¡Tú no entiendes, no comprendes como me siento, no puedes venir aquí y decirme que simplemente lo olvide, eso es estúpido! – el sonido de un golpe seco espanto a las aves de un árbol cercano, Tenten observó asustada su mano y luego a Neji, tragó sonoramente e intento decir algo.

Neji estaba sorprendido ante la reacción, no tenía pensando que aquella platica terminará de aquellas manera, se llevo una mano a su mejilla y volvió la vista al estanque frente a ellos, ahora su seño se encontraba fruncido y un brillo de dolor opacó sus ojos, Tenten se sintió culpable, ya que eso era culpa suya.

El chico se levanto y se quedo quieto a su lado, la castaña deseaba decir algo pero tal parecía que las palabras no salían de su boca, además tampoco sabía que le iba a decir, su mente era un caos y su corazón otro peor.

-Yo tampoco tengo a mis padres conmigo Tenten – recordó el chico antes de desaparecer entre los tejados, el corazón de la chica se quebró en miles de pedazos al recordar que tanto él como ella compartían esa tristeza, dejo caer todas las lágrimas que había retenido y se dejo llevar por los sentimientos encontrados.

Neji tenía razón, nada ganaba con memorar el pasado y entristecerse por ellos, debía de poner los pies sobre la tierra y valorar lo que aún tenía a su lado y en este caso, acababa de dañar grandemente a aquella persona en el mundo capaz de comprenderla.

------------------------------------------

Hinata y Hanabi llegaron a la mansión pasada la hora del almuerzo, traían varias bolsas consigo y tres muchachas más que las acompañaban, Hinata indico a su hermana lo que tenía que hacer y con paso rápido camino hasta el cuarto de Tenten, en la mañana Neji le había comentado que hablaría con ella para arreglar la situación y esperaba enormemente que así fuera.

Paso de saludar a los integrantes de las ramas y se dirigió directamente hasta la habitación indicada, abrió la puerta con calma y se adentro, cerró con sigilo y se giró para encarar a su amiga, dudo un poco pues la chica estaba viendo hacia el jardín por la ventana, tal parecía que aún no notaba su presencia así que decidió llamarla con un ligero carraspeo de garganta.

-¿Tenten qué ocurrió? – y no era para menos la sorpresa al notar el rostro de la castaña, se suponía que todo mejoraría no que empeoraría, se sentó sobre el suelo con elegancia y la invitó para que hiciera lo mismo, la chica así lo hizo y todo quedo en silencio, Tenten sabía que de enterarse Hinata le reprocharía su actitud así que optó por decirlo de una vez y esperar la reacción de la Hyuuga.

-Peleamos, intento ayudarme y yo solamente le hice recordar que él tampoco tiene padres – Hinata comprendió más no todo, eso no le explicaba el motivo por el cual hubiese terminado de aquella manera, ese era un punto en común y que los debería de unir no alejar.

-No fue de la mejor manera Hinata – continuó al notar la mirada de la peliazul, la chica comprendió al acto y callo por unos momentos, debía de tantear que decir para no herir más a la chica que ya lo hacía con su consciencia.

-A veces las emociones hablan por nosotros, ve con él y habla, él sabrá escucharte - ¿Lo haría? Esa era la pregunta que Tenten se hacía mentalmente, conocía el carácter tan obstinado del pelinegro y tenía ciertas dudas sobre ello pero tampoco perdía nada con intentarlo ¿o sí?.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie Tenten, así que imagino que sabrás como encontrar el modo y el momento para aclarar la situación – se levanto del piso y salió de la habitación sin agregar otra cosa que no fuera una sonrisa, la castaña rió de medio lado y comprendió que su amiga tenía razón.

-------------------------------

Tenten corría por los tejados de las casas, sabía que el único lugar donde lo encontraría sería en el lugar de entrenamiento, Lee no le haría compañía ya que estaba en una misión en Suna y no regresaría hasta el día de su boda...boda...una sonrisa adorno su rostro al recordar el acontecimiento que estaba próximo a suceder.

Se detuvo de súbito unos metros antes y camino con calma, podía escuchar perfectamente las ramas de los árboles agitarse ante los rápidos movimientos del chico, cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma que el bosque y el viento le regalaban, era una de las sensaciones que más disfrutaba después de entrenar con Neji.

Abrió unos arbustos cuando por instinto se hizo a un lado y esquivo por muy poco varios kunais que le habían sido lanzados, sintió su mejilla arder y se llevo una mano al lugar, observo la sangre en su mano pero ni se inmuto, estaba acostumbrada a las heridas, especialmente cuando tenían misiones de clase A.

Subió la mirada cuando notó que algo le hacía sombra y se topo con la persona que buscaba, lo observó por un largo rato hasta que las mejillas del chico se volvieron un poco rojas.

-Te estaba buscando – informó ante la mirada fría de Neji, en apariencia lo era pero Tenten había aprendido a ver el brillo que cruzaba sus ojos cuando estaban juntos y ahora lo veía, sintió la mano tibia del chico sobre la herida mientras le limpiaba el rastro de sangre.

-Lo siento – ambas voces sonaron juntas pero cada cual con diferente significado, se vieron mutuamente y rieron por lo bajo, no era difícil de explicar el motivo de cada quien pero no estaba de más aclararlo, la castaña recostó su cabeza sobre la mano de Neji y suspiro alegre, al menos había comprobado que no estaba molesto.

-Ven – el pelinegro la jaló delicadamente y se sentó sobre las raíces de un frondoso cerezo, sentando a Tenten en su regazo, la chica se acomodó mejor y aspiro el aroma varonil que emanaba del cuerpo de su prometido.

-No era mi intención – dijo al fin la castaña, seguía con los ojos cerrados, pensó en miles de formas de decirlo pero bien lo decía Sakura, la mejor disculpa es la que emana del corazón sincero.

-A veces me dejo llevar por los recuerdos y no debo.

-No es que este mal – interrumpió Neji mientras jugaba con las orquillas que momentos antes había estado sostenido el cabello de la castaña y ahora ondeaba libremente.

-Es solo que debemos aprender que no podemos aferrarnos al pasado y no disfrutar el presente, te comprendo pero quiero que entiendas que si los vas a recordar será de la mejor manera y en base a eso disfrutarás tu vida – la castaña no pudo contener la emoción que le causaban sus palabras y lo besó con todo el amor que le tenía única y solamente a él.

El beso era cálido, pausado, lento; no tenían prisa, estaban solos y nada les impedía demostrarse aquel afecto que calentaba sus corazones y agitaba su alma, se separaron pocos centímetros y sonrieron, ahora que las cosas estaban arregladas ya nada los haría preocuparse, solo les quedaba disfrutar de la vida que de ahora en adelante llevarían y formarían juntos.

-Arigatou por todo koi – el chico sonrió aún mas que antes, adoraba ese apelativo que ella usaba con él, en resumen, la adoraba a ella completamente, con sus virtudes y defectos.

-----------------------

El día había llegado y Tenten caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con desesperación, Hinata y Hanabi la observaban impasibles mientras tomaban té, la castaña parecía no tener control de su propio cuerpo, a veces incluso parecía que terminaría teniendo un severo colapso nervioso.

-Terminaré sentándola si sigue así – Hanabi era bien conocida por su faceta rebelde y algo severa de ser, no era por ello que era la más destacada chounnin de su generación y un orgullo para los Hyuuga.

Para cuando los nervios de Tenten se crisparon y la paciencia de Hanabi se agoto, entraron a la habitación Sakura, Temari e Ino seguidas de dos chicas mas, la primera: tenia la piel blanca, ojos ambarinos y pupila rasgada y el cabello era negro, lacio con las puntas en plateado y sujetado con una cola alta de caballo. Vestía un chaleco plateado sin mangas, pantalón negro y botas ninja negras con el borde plateado, la banda la llevaba amarrada en el brazo izquierdo, en su brazo derecho tenia un tatuaje de dragón color plateado, poseía una gargantilla negra con un dragón plateado

La segunda era una chica de piel canela, delgada, algo alta, cabellera negra-azul lacia con mechas fucsia, sus ojos eran dorados con pupila rasgada, vestía completamente de negro y usaba falda tableada, blusa pegada estilo corsé sin mangas y botas ninjas altas; llevaba una gargantilla negra con un dragón negro en el centro, la banda de su aldea la portaba en la cintura (igual que Rock Lee) y poseía un dragón negro en el brazo izquierdo.

Ambas parecían ser de Tsukigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Luna) ya que ese era el emblema de sus bandas, el trío observó curioso al dúo y luego a sus amigas, quienes rieron cómplicemente, Ino se aclaro la garganta y llamo la atención de todas

-Bien, debemos comenzar

-Primero presentemos – reprochó Temari ante la rapidez de la rubia por cambiar de tema, la chica agito la mano restándole importancia y sonrió nuevamente, al parecer el matrimonio le Babia hecho bastante bien aunque lo vago de Shikamaru era un mal visto que se pegaba con rapidez ya que Ino estaba bostezando.

-Ella es la prometida de mi hermano, Kurayami Hikaru – la susodicha hizo una leve inclinación y sonrió amablemente aunque se le podía distinguir un leve sonrojo por la manera en que la habían presentado.

-Esto augura cosas interesantes – susurró Hanabi ante la presentación, que el Kazekage ya tuviera prometida, era noticia de primera plana y ella se encargaría de averiguar mejor los detalles de aquella noticia tan grande.

-Ella es Hikari Ryu, la...ejem...novia de Lee – todo quedo en silencio y aquello molesto a la peli-fucsia que poco le falto para hacerlas reaccionar y no de buena manera sino es porque Sakura intervino a tiempo para evitarlo.

-Bien pero ahora lo impo...

-¿Tú eres la novia de Lee? – preguntaron las Hyuuga y Tenten al mismo tiempo, era casi imposible o al menos extraño a su propio juicio, Tenten sonrió con sinceridad y se acerco hasta Hikari para abrazarla, Hikaru le advirtió a tiempo que no fuera a desairarla así que no correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco la aparto.

-Cuídalo mucho onegai – pidió cortésmente la castaña a lo cual Hikari asintió sin comprender el porque lo había hecho.

-De acuerdo, ahora si a lo que venimos – todas observaron malévolamente a la pobre de Tenten que sudo frío al notar sus miradas, rió nerviosa como intentando darse valor o implorar ayuda, cualquiera que apareciera primero pero tal parecía que no quería suceder, jugó con sus manos nerviosa y camino hacia atrás hasta quedar arrinconada en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-¡KYA! – el gritó alertó a Neji que se encontraban en la parte contraria a la castaña, se levanto rápidamente hasta la puerta pero la presencia del Kazekage frente a él lo detuvo, observó a todos y notó que ninguno se movía, razón que preocupó al Hyuuga, especialmente porque ni siquiera Lee había corrido como desaforado como siempre lo hacía cuando Tenten estaba en peligro.

-No exageres Hyuuga, ellas no le harán nada – indicó Gaara mientras se recostaba en la puerta y cruzaba sus brazos, sintió que Lee le pasó un brazo amistoso por el cuello y sonrió.

-Además Momo-chan (Rosita) y Hika-chan, están con ellas, así que no hay de que preocuparse – Neji relajó los músculos ante el comentario de su amigo y observó fijamente al pelirrojo frente suyo.

-Esa historia me la van a tener que contar con todos sus detalles – informó Naruto mientras se acomodaba el saco y sacudía sus ropajes, se paró siendo imitados por todos y rió abiertamente, caminó a paso calmo hasta la salida y le hizo una seña a los demás, comprendiendo de esta manera que la celebración daría inicio.

--------------------------

La ceremonia comenzó como normalmente se haría, todo estaba pulcramente calculado y combinado, Tenten se maravillo de ver el salón y no pudo menor que sonreír emocionada; sintió que alguien le tendía el brazo y notó al dueño y aún líder de los Hyuuga, Hiashi, ofrecerle un brazo para escoltarla hasta donde su futuro esposo la esperaba impaciente.

Agradeció mudamente con un gesto de la cabeza y caminaron, los gritos de alegría y júbilo estaban por todas partes, todos sus amigos y personas cercanas estaban en ese lugar, definitivamente la debía mucho a la vida.

-Si gritan como lo hacen te aseguro que los dejo sin garganta – sentenció Hikari al ver por donde iban las cosas con su novio y el maestro de éste, Hikaru rió divertida y observo lo esplendorosa que se veía Tenten, llevaba un kimono matrimonial excepcionalmente blanco, bordes de oro y un gran y magnifico decorado de flamas en la parte inferior del mismo, el obi era de color crema y llevaba ligeros brillos de oro, su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba maquillaje suave.

-Se ve muy linda – inquirió Ino mientras apretaba el brazo de su esposo.

-Ino me vas a dejar sin brazo – la chica sonrió apenada y se soltó, aquello sería inolvidable como lo había sido su propia boda, aunque con menos incidentes, según creían todos y talvez lo mejor fuera que no se enterarán, fue el fugaz pensamiento de la castaña.

Todo quedo en silencio y la ceremonia inicio, los nervios y la alegría eran parte del banquete que se podía observar, Sakura e Ino mantenían los dedos cruzados para que todo saliera como debía, Temari sonreía pero no parecía ponerle gran importancia, Hikaru veía entretenida la ceremonia, ya que ni ella ni Hikari habían estado antes en uno y Hikari por su parte intentaba que Lee no arruinara el momento con sus gritos, manteniéndolo a raya junto a Gai-sensei.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer – después de eso, los gritos, vitoreas y buenos deseos se pudieron escuchar por todo el salón, Tenten sonrió abiertamente a su ahora esposo y lo besó con la efusividad que tanto la caracterizaba. Las mejillas de Neji se sonrojaron al máximo dado el afecto en público pero le resto importancia y respondió el beso, logrando aumentar la algarabía de los presentes.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste? – Pregunto Hikaru al ver como Lee brincaba, lloraba y gritaba por la felicidad de sus amigos con la compañía de su maestro.

-Déjalo, ya después me las cobro – contestó Hikari restándole importancia al asunto y sonrió para sus adentros de forma sádica. Hikaru junto a Gaara sonrieron de medio lado al imaginar como sería castigado el cejotas.

Lo siguiente que Neji supo fue que el salón había terminado peor que la clase de kinder cuando están en la clase de expresión artística, las paredes estaban manchadas de pólvora, pastel, comida, fresco, inclusive de algunas otras cosas que por el bien de su propio estómago no preguntaría. No podía negar que a pesar de todo eso la felicidad se respiraba en cada rincón pero eso no justificaba que hubieran hecho guerra de comida solo porque a Sasuke y a Naruto se les había dado la regaladísima gana.

-Cálmate koi, después los obligas a limpiar – animo la castaña al notar el ligero temblar de la ceja de su esposo, el chico la observó de soslayo y luego a sus amigos, respiro profundo y decidió sonreír aunque tuviera los deseos de matarlos de las peores formas.

-Koi – llamo la castaña con un deje de nerviosismo, notó a su alrededor y comprendió que era el centro de atención de todos y que de alguna manera estaban asustados, bueno, exceptuando a Gaara y Hikari que estaban imperturbables.

-Mejor no sonrías – la cara le cambio automáticamente y un suspiro colectivo se dejo escuchar en la sala. Una sirvienta se acercó a ellos y les dio algunas indicaciones sobre lo que vendría, ambos enrojecieron pero se armaron de valor y pasaron al centro. Otra muchacha le acercó un pequeño banco a Tenten, misma que coloco su pierna derecha sobre ella, Neji se agacho y la castaña levanto levemente el kimono.

El pelinegro uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer tonteras pero la sensación de la suave y cálida piel de Tenten no ayudo en mucho a ello, tragó sonoramente cuando su mente le paso mil y un imágenes sobre esa pequeña sensación y se maldijo por sus pensamientos, le quito la liga de color verde pastel y se paro casi como resorte ante la mirada confusa de Tenten.

-Bien bola de idiotas, ahí les va – tiró el trozo de tela entre el conjunto de lobos, como los había declarado minutos antes y para la liga cayó en las manos de ese chico, todos retrocedieron asustados, ya que su mirada parecía querer fulminar a cierto rubio que lo miraba nervioso.

-Jeje interesante casualidad ¿verdad teme? – Sasuke tronó sus nudillos y trató de controlar su ira, había sido arrastrado hasta ahí por el bruto que tenía por amigo y ahora resultaba que era el próximo en casarse, cosa que definitivamente no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Corre - fue lo único que dijo y dicho y eso, Naruto obedeció siendo seguido de cerca por el menor de los Uchiha, todos obviaron su carretilla y continuaron con las conversaciones y felicitaciones.

Minutos después Tenten se coloco al centro nuevamente pero esta vez llevaba el hermoso ramo de flores rojas y blancas, sonrió a todas y por extraño que se viera, Sakura no estaba ahí, recorrió con sus ojos la habitación y la encontró casi amarrada a la silla mientras le gritaba a Sasuke que era un paranoico. Rió por lo bajo y aventó con fuerza el ramo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas, todas luchaban por atraparlo, observó como el ramo parecía saltar entre sus manos y observó nuevamente a su amigo Lee, al menos ahora estaba tranquila, no estaría solo como ella estaba temiendo y lo comprobó al notar que aprovechando que todos tenían su vista fija en el ramo, Hikari le había dado un corto beso.

Hikaru por su parte veía interesada la dispuesta por el susodicho ramo que a la larga no entendía el alboroto, era un ramo, pero como la verdad no le interesaba se limito a observar desde la mesa donde estaban con el kazekage, sintió que alguien le tomó la mano y sonrió, no había necesidad de saber quien era.

Cuando escucho que todo quedo en silencio, giró la vista y se topo con que todos estaban sorprendidos y no era para menos, a pesar de todo lo que hubo hecho para evitarlo, el ramo de flores cayo suavemente sobre el regazo de Sakura y seguido de eso un golpe seco hizo eco en el lugar. Naruto se acercó con prudencia y Sakura sonrió con la mirada brillante, el rubio sacudió un poco a su amigo pero parecía no reaccionar.

-Pobre Sakura-chan, se quedó viuda antes de casarse – hizo una leve plegaria y se levanto como si lo ocurrido no tuviera importancia.

-¿Yo que hice para merecer esto? – musitó resignado el heredero del Souke al notar como seguiría la fiesta, los dos sannin estaban completamente ebrios y habían comenzado una guerra de karaoke que si no era para menos los dejaría sordos a todos.

-Kimi o ai shiteru – musitó Tenten a su lado mientras lo besaba dulcemente, el chico sonrió y correspondió con igual pasión, se separaron y ambos supieron al verse fijamente que su felicidad era verdadera y la cuidarían hasta el fin de sus vidas, ahora todo estaba completo, todo cambiaría...

-NARUTO ESTO ES TU CULPA – bueno, algunas cosas no podían cambiarse pero no eran necesarias que cambiaran ¿o si?

**---------------------------------------**

**Me tarde y lo siento mucho pero no había tenido tiempo hasta ahorita, espero que con esto queden contentos, estoy con la idea de dedicarme a un solo fic y por el momento terminare este, para luego seguir con alguno de los otros, así que tienen de aquí hasta el final del fic para decirme cual de los otros quieren que continué.**

**Se que lo notaron y si, cambiare la pareja de Gaara, la pondré con un OCC de mi queridísima amiga KAZEKAGE KARASU llamado "Kurayami Hikaru" y a Lee lo dejare con un OCC de mi hermana ETERNAL-VAMPIRE llamado "Ryu Hikari", me imagino que algunas ya sabrán de ellas por sus fics.**

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan sus reviews: **_Franchesk, eternal-vampire, Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga, SasuSaku-NejiTenten, L.I.T., Maria Alejandra y Kazekage Karasu._

**Muchas gracias y espero que con esto queden contentos, por cierto, no olviden decirme cual fic desean que continué, nos leemos en la próximo y dejen sus comentarios. Ja ne!**


	5. Sakura Haruno Part I

**Autor: Ponihina-chan**

**Fecha: 19 de marzo de 2008**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO CINCO**

"**SAKURA HARUNO: PARTE I"**

No quería aceptarlo pero Naruto había tenido razón, la siguiente boda era la suya y no estaba de menos decir que toda Konoha y Suna esperaban impacientes ese momento, no todos los días se casaban los dos sannin más poderosos sin contar que uno de ellos era uno de los más codiciados hombres en ambas aldeas, se sentó sobre una banca y medito la situación, la boda era dentro de una semana y la mayoría de las cosas estaban listas, casi todo, aclaremos el asunto de que a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba y soñaba, existía el pequeño detallito que siempre surge cuando algo tan bueno como ese evento ocurre: CRISIS NERVIOSA.

Si, la tenía y estaba a punto de tener un infarto si no encontraba la manera de controlarse, tomó varias bocanadas de aire y dejo caer su cabeza hacia delante sin mayor sutileza. Sintió una fuerte mirada y subió la vista hasta toparse con un par de ojos celestes, sonrió agradecida por la compañía y se movió un poco.

-Vamos frentona no te pongas así – le entrego una lata de gaseosa que Sakura aceptó inmediatamente, el silencio no era incómodo, era como una forma de expresarse sin mover los labios, el viento soplo suavemente y meció los cabellos de ambas chicas que bebían tranquilamente.

-Yo se que es difícil asimilar todo pero te aseguro que es lo más maravilloso – el tono utilizado en las palabras de Ino la hicieron comprender que no mentía, sus ojos brillaban maravillosamente bien y no dudaba de que su amiga fuera realmente feliz con Shikamaru y tampoco dudaba que ella lo llegara a ser con Sasuke pero estaba teniendo miedo del cambio que implicaría en su ya alocada vida el casarse.

Jugó un poco con la lata entre sus manos y suspiro, la rubia a su lado la observó de soslayo y rió quedamente, Sakura enarcó una ceja al escucharla y la encaro sin realmente comprender la actitud de su amiga, la chica dejo de beber e hizo un mohín divertido con la boca.

-No te traumes tanto, ya veras que después te reirás por la forma en la que te comportaste, vamos, es hora de ver el vestido – aquella palabras la dejaron fría, el vestido implicaba boda y aún estaba teniendo sus nervios aflorados, Ino chasqueo la lengua, la tomo del brazo y la levanto de un tiro, llevándosela casi a rastras hasta donde las demás estarían esperándolas.

Llegaron en menos de lo que Naruto se devora un bol de ramen y sonrieron, al menos Ino porque Sakura no se sabía si reía de felicidad o de shock. Tenten pudo recordar el como se había sentido ella y le puso una mano en el hombro al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y cargada de apoyo, Sakura le agradeció mudamente y tomo valor, entraron a la tienda y entonces el caos se desato.

-Insisto en que con este se vera mejor – insistió nuevamente Hikaru con un vestido en mano mientras su prima Hikari le negaba por séptima vez su opción. Tenten e Ino discutían entre si destapo era lo mejor o no y Hanabi junto con Hinata iban y venían por la tienda buscando los mejores modelos y llevándoselos hasta el vestíbulo, Temari y Matsuri por su parte buscaban los zapatos que hicieran juego con el vestido pero terminaron discutiendo sobre los tacones.

Sakura las veía a todas con un deje de aburrimiento, si ella pensaba que elegir el pastel había sido un desastre, la elección del vestido se llevaba el primer lugar, no quería ser grosera con ellas porque estaban ayudándole pero ninguno de los vestidos le gustaba, todos tenían algún defecto que los hacía no tener atracción.

Dejo vagar sus ojos por la tienda pero nada, casi todos los vestidos tenían un defecto o ella se los buscaba a fuerza, se paso una mano por los cabellos y se sobo la sien, el vibrador de su celular sonó y con desgano lo contesto. La voz al otro lado la hizo querer llorar y desahogarse pero se contuvo e intento sonar normal.

-Ohayo airen – el silencio se mantuvo unos segundos hasta que Sasuke decidió preguntar.

-_¿Qué ocurre koi?_ – usualmente los adjetivos cariñosos eran solamente cuando estaban solos y eso indicaba que Sasuke muy probablemente estuviese en la mansión Uchiha. Estaba casi segura que los chicos también estaban ahí pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que Sasuke se sintiera cómodo para hablarle como lo hacía.

-Nada, ya sabes, comprando todo pero no encuentro el vestido adecuado - se escucho que el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua, no le importaba desahogarse con él, no podía quejarse, Sasuke la había acostumbrado a sentirse segura y protegida con él, además de que siempre la mimaba en todo cuanto pidiera.

-_Airen, hoy en la noche cenaremos y veremos que podemos hacer, te tengo que dejar, el dobe de Naruto esta intent..._ – pero la comunicación se cortó y para pronto una explosión se dejó sentir en toda la aldea, las chicas salieron presurosas del local y notaron como una enorme nube de humo se levantaba sobre el territorio Uchiha.

-Hinata considérate viuda antes de casarte – fue el sutil comentario que soltó Hikari, al comprender quien sería el único capaz de hacer volar el lugar en donde estaba; el sonido seco de algo golpear el suelo no les quito la atención de la reciente explosión.

-¿Hinata-san? – Hikaru intentaba hacer reaccionar a una inconsciente Hinata pero no había respuesta alguna, Hanabi las observó de reojo y levo los hombros restándole importancia.

-¡NARUTO! – dicho grito fue escuchado en todas las partes del globo terráqueo, Sasuke estaba realmente molesto y no era para menos, era precisamente en ese sitio donde la boda se celebraría y ahora gracias a la curiosidad del chico zorro casi toda la mansión estaba destruida. 

De entre todos los escombros salieron los chicos completamente negros por la explosión, Shino se limpiaba sus gafas, Kiba buscaba desesperadamente a su amigo canino Akamaru, Neji con ayuda de Sai sacó de entre unos troncos a un mareado Lee, Gaara se encontraba limpiando su traje cuando algo se removió bajo él y lo hizo caer sentado, de entre las rocas salió Kankouru totalmente molesto, Shikamaru bostezó mientras abría una bolsa de papitas y por arte de magia Chouji aparecía, Juugo y Suigetsu ayudaban a su líder a salir de entre una pared casi destruida, la mirada que Sasuke le estaba dirigiendo al rubio dentro de la pequeña laguna en el patio era para temer y por esa misma razón nadie se metió cuando el menor de los Uchiha comenzaba a correr a un asustado rubio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – la sonrisa siniestra en la boca de la sombra provocaría escalofríos en cualquiera que la viera, unas sombras estaban un poco más atrás y reían de igual manera, una de ellas hizo una seña y todos desaparecieron, aún no era el momento de aparecer, le tenían que dar un poco más de tiempo.

Sakura y el resto de las kunoichi suspiraron y volvieron a entrar a la tienda pero la pelirrosa se detuvo en seco cuando observó que en la tienda continua estaba el vestido más hermoso que ella hubiera visto en su vida, el local era realmente pequeño al lado de la tienda pero nada se comparaba con ese vestido, se acerco lentamente y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, tenía que probárselo y si kami permitía que le quedara de perlas, se lo compraría.

Temari entró de último, giró el rostro para hacerle un comentario a la futura Uchiha cuando notó que entraba al local siguiente, les hizo una seña al resto y se encaminaron hasta el recinto.

-Buenos tardes – saludo la pelirrosa mientras veía fijamente el vestido, la encargada casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al ver a tan importante figura en su local, se restregó los ojos para ver si era un sueño o una ilusión pero cuando los volvió a abrir Sakura estaba frente suyo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos tardes – saludó de vuelta y algo nerviosa, no pasaba de los dieciocho años, eso podía notarse. Sakura le comentó sobre el vestido y la chica le indico cual era el vestidor mientras le quitaba al maniquí la indumentaria y se lo pasaba a la sannin. Sakura lo observó una vez y supo que su decisión estaba tomada, se colocó el vestido y sonrió satisfecha cuando se vio en el espejo.

-Sakura queremos verte – comentó Hanabi mientras veían interesadas la puerta, misma que se abrió lentamente hasta dejar ver a una esplendorosa pelirrosa, ninguna evito la sorpresa y admiración que sintieron al verla, sin lugar a dudas, Sakura tenía uno de los mejores gustos en cuanto a elección de ropa.

El vestido era blanco níveo, estilo strapples, el torso y parte del pecho iba adornado de ligeras puntadas de color blanco que dibujaban ramas y flores de cerezo, ligeramente estrecho, haciendo resaltar su bien formada cintura, la falda no era pomposa pero tampoco lisa, el borde era de color rosa pastel, la espalda quedaba cubierta por las cintas que se cruzaban para cerrar el vestido, una pequeña y elegante moña marcaba el final de su cintura.

-Increíble – fue lo único que farfullo Hinata al verla, buscaron por la tienda con la mirada los zapatos que le combinaran y Hikaru los encontró, los tomó y se los llevo a Sakura, eran de cristal puro y con tacón moderado y algo alto, la chica se los calzo y entonces supieron que ya habían encontrado el accesorio más importante de la boda, el vestido.

-Me lo llevo – fue la pronto respuesta de la chica al ver la satisfacción de las demás, la muchacha asintió feliz, le ayudo a guardar el vestido en la caja junto a los zapatos, cuando Sakura preguntó por el precio casi se va de bruces, era casi tres veces más barato que los que estaban en la tienda y ella sabía que el valor real de ese vestido tenía que ser mucho más caro. Hikari se encamino hasta la dependiente y la movió ligeramente de su sitio.

Tomó la tarjeta de Sakura o mejor dicho de Sasuke, la pasó por el lector y cobró por la chica, hizo lo correspondiente y la pelirrosa tomo las cajas, todas las chicas le agradecieron por la compra y salieron del local con una carga menos, Hikari le entrego todos los documentos y corrió para alcanzarlas, la muchacha veía confusa la salida y bajo la vista hasta la factura y automáticamente se desmayo.

Tenten veía intermitente a la pelinegra y luego a Sakura, se coloco entre ambas y para asombro de todas, Sakura le extendió a la castaña la factura, los ojos de la ahora señora Hyuuga se abrieron enormemente y se detuvo, todas las demás la rodearon y quedaron en iguales o peores condiciones que ella.

-¡Eso es casi el cuádruple del precio que ella les dio! – acotó asombrada la menor de los Hyuuga, Sakura asintió sin dejar de sonreír y decidió que comerían algo antes de volver a caminar por las calles buscando lo que hacía falta que si bien llevaban la lista, ya era realmente poco.

-Pero se lo merecía – fue la respuesta indiferente de Hikari, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana y ordenaron diferentes comidas, les sirvieron y ninguna hacía la pregunta del millón, aquella que les quitaría las dudas impresas y las podría dejar degustar sus alimentos como era debido.

-Demo... – se aventuró Hinata.

-¿Por qué a ella precisamente? – inquirió sin preámbulos Temari, ya algo cansada de que le dieran tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Porque sus dedos tenían ligeros cortes, no profundos pero si algo alargados, unos cuantos pinchazos y uno lo tenía ligeramente vendado, sus ojos demostraban un pequeño cansancio y una sombra poco visible se comenzaba a dibujar bajo ellos, si haces un diagnostico de ello, la respuesta que obtienes es que estuvo cosiendo algo que le llevo bastante tiempo, además era el único vestido de novia que había en la tienda – todas guardaron silencio y se vieron entre ellas, sonrieron divertidas y continuaron con su alimento, no por nada Sakura era la mejor médico y uno de los sannin más poderosas.

_**En la mansión Uchiha:**_

Sasuke se mantenía descansando sobre sus rodillas y respiraba agitadamente, Naruto estaba unos metros delante de él en las mismas condiciones, ambos se vieron y continuaron la carrera, todos veían impacientes a ambos chicos mientras continuaban con su tarea de volver a reconstruir la mansión Uchiha, Gaara no movía un solo dedo ya que se había auto designado como el Supervisor del Obra.

-Aprovechado – murmuró por lo bajo Kiba mientras seguía en su afán por hacer zanjas para las nuevas columnas.

-Decías algo Kiba – el voz de ultratumba del kazekage le recorrió el cuerpo al chico perro y negó con rapidez, Shino se acomodó nuevamente las gafas y suspiro, Sai por su parte, había decidido que sería el encargado de los planos y Shikamaru simplemente revisaría la obra cuando estuviera terminada.

-Ya Sasuke, mira que ya va dentro la reconstrucción – Sasuke se detuvo y volvió su vista para comprobar que las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas, la reparación estaba casi terminada y estaban casi seguros que acabarían antes de que las chicas llegaran con el nuevo arsenal que formaría parte de la boda.

-Hmp – dicho esto, comenzó a caminar con rumbo a Gaara para situarse a su lado, ambos observaron la restauración hasta que la noche cayo sobre Konoha.

Las luces del barrio Uchiha volvieron a iluminar las calles que algún momento estuvieron llenas de vida, las chicas caminaban por entre las edificaciones, admirando cada parte de ese tan poderoso barrio, llegaron hasta la casa central y observaron que ya todo estaba nuevamente en orden, Hikaru abrió la puerta y dejo que entraran para que pudieran dejar los paquetes en el suelo, se descalzaron y entraron en sigilo, tal cual las kunoichi que eran.

Entraron hasta la sala y encontraron a todos los chicos completamente dormidos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y con cautela, quietaron todos los muebles hasta dejarlos a ellos únicamente, desaparecieron por los pasillos y al regresar depositaron sobre ellos varias frazadas, salieron al pasillo principal y observaron embelesadas la decoración de la fiesta. Ino se levantó y decidió junto a Hikaru que prepararían té y algunos pastelillos para comer mientras los chicos se despertaban.

Tenten, Hanabi y Hinata decidieron ir a colocar todos los nuevos paquetes en el salón que Sasuke había designado para los accesorios de la boda, de esa manera todo se mantendría en orden y nadie vería nada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Hikari y Temari optaron en buscar suéteres para todos, todas menos Hikari ya que ella no gustaba de usarlos. Sakura sonrió agradecida con el destino y Kami, el permitirle estar con la persona que más amaba y que a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido, ahora sabía la amaba con igual magnitud.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba tras de ella y la cobijaba del frío con su propio cuerpo, se recostó en el fuerte y cálido pecho de Sasuke y en silencio ambos observaron el cielo. El firmamento parecía guardar el secreto de sus almas y mostrarlo solamente cuando ellos estuvieran presentes, era como una muda promesa hacía un futuro incierto pero seguros de mantenerse juntos sin importar lo que ocurriera.

-Aquí esta el té – Ino se detuvo a medio salón y sonrió al verlos tranquilamente en el pasillo, camino nuevamente y coloco al lado de la pareja el té y los pastelillos, tras ella aparecieron todos y en silencio les hicieron compañía, no había nada mejor que compartir esos momentos con los amigos y la persona que más amas.

-Oigan – llamó la atención el rubio que parecía estar viendo directamente hacia algún punto del negro universo, dilato la pupila para ver mejor y se levanto como resorte mientras su piel se ponía pálida.

-¡Rayos! – fue la queja colectiva de todos los varones mientras tomaban a su respectiva pareja y saltaban lo más alto que podían, a su lado, a una velocidad impresionante, una enorme bola de fuego se estrello destruyendo el patio y parte de la casa, los ojos de  
Sakura se abrieron enormemente al notar lo que había ocurrido y su respiración se agitó.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Shikamaru estaba en una de las ramas más próximas a la casa con Ino en brazos, todos veían interesados la escena, Sasuke activo su sharingan y examinó con una rapidez increíble toda la zona, lo que alguna vez había tenido forma de pájaro yacía sobre su casa y patio, pero su mirada se endureció al notar que ocho bultos se removían bajo el proyectil.

-¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA! – exclamó una voz bastante molesta, la piel del menor de los Uchiha tomo un tono pálida y Sakura tuvo que bajarse para poder ayudarlo a detenerse, esa voz era inolvidable para él, no podía ser cierto, no debía, se suponía que él no tendría nada que estar haciendo ahí, estaba muerto.

-¿YO? PERO SI FUE CULPA DE KISAME – Juugo tuvo que sujetar a Suigetsu para que no se cayera de la rama donde estaba, para el resto de los ahí presentes ya no fue sorpresa el imaginarse quienes estaban ahí pero la pregunta era ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?

-YO NO TE DIJE QUE VOLARAS EN ESTA PORQUERIA – se defendió el chico pez mientras ayudaba a Itachi a salir de los escombros.

-YA BASTA, LA PROXIMA VEZ NO PRESTO MIS SERVICIOS – el silencio inundó el lugar y el resto de los Akatsuki decidió ignorar el comentario, se vieron entre ellos y luego subieron la vista hasta los árboles, las rojas miradas se toparon entre ellas y la tensión plasmo el sitio con increíble pesadez.

-Hola hermanito – saludó socarronamente el mayor de los Uchiha, Sakura detuvo a Sasuke en un abrazo y observó temerosa a los dos hermanos, sabía que la presencia de Itachi no traería absolutamente nada bueno, su vista se fijo en todos los escombros y entonces su vista se detuvo en una parte específicamente, su boca se abrió levemente al igual que sus ojos y se separo lentamente de Sasuke.

El pelinegro aprovecho la ocasión y bajo a tierra firme al igual que el resto de los shinobi, si Akatsuki venía a pelear, ellos se lo darían, los dos grupos se enfrentaron visualmente sin dar un solo paso atrás.

-Itachi – la fría respuesta del menor obliga a su hermano a chasquear la lengua, Kisame por su parte rió divertido al ver como Suigetsu parecía comérselo con la mirada mientras Sai y Juugo lo detenían de ambos brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que más puedo venir a hacer aquí, vengo para tu boda hermanito – termino su respuesta y le golpeo con suavidad la frente a Sasuke con sus dedos medio e índice como cuando eran niños. Sasuke retrocedió por instinto y llevo su mano hasta el área, aquel gesto parecía no tener ningún pensamiento o intención negativa.

-Demo….ustedes están muertos – murmuró Naruto aún sin comprender realmente lo que ocurría, los Akatsuki se vieron entre sí y sonrieron, la vida y el destino eran capaces de crear maravillas en las personas y ellos no eran la excepción. Los observaron y el brillo y la sinceridad de sus sonrisas hizo que los shinobi bajaran su guardia, la confusión era palpable entre ellos.

-A veces ottouto, los milagros hacen maravillas – Sasuke rió por lo bajo y supo que esta vez, no había nada que temerle a Itachi, las deudas estaban saldadas y él estaba a punto de unirse para siempre con la mujer que más amaba, hablando de esa mujer, buscó por todas partes a Sakura y la encontró en el suelo, con algo entre las manos con el resto de las kunoichi a su alrededor. La preocupación lo embargo pero antes de siquiera mover un solo músculo hacía adelante lo hizo hacia atrás y varias veces. 

-USTEDES – aquella voz de ultratumba caló los huesos de todos los varones, las chicas suspiraron y los miraron reprobantes.

-Sasuke, ella es tu novia – más que pregunta parecía afirmación y Sasuke se lo terminó de confirmar, Itachi tragó hondamente y disimuladamente se hizo hacia atrás, Sakura tenía la peor mirada que jamás de los jamases hubiera podido tener, la expresión de miedo y terror se dibujaba en el rostro de todos.

-ARRUINARON MI VESTIDO, EL ARREGLO, LAS COPAS, DESTRUYERON TODO POR CUANTO LUCHE POR CONSEGUIR – Sasuke abrió los ojos y revisó el área, su chica tenía toda la razón de estar molesta, camino a paso calmo hasta ella y tomó el vestido entre sus manos, se lo quito y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Van a pagar – siseó dolida la kunoichi, Sasuke le beso la frente y arrugó el seño al notar que las lágrimas se agolpaban en las orbes verdes de la chica, talvez no había sido la intención de los Akatsuki pero acababan de mandar por la borda todo por cuanto ellos habían conseguido.

-Airen – susurró en su oído, Sakura lo observó frustrada y él le sonrió, le dijo algunas cosas más en el oído y la felicidad de la chica parecía haber vuelto mágicamente junto a un brillo perverso, mismo que compartía con el menor de los Uchiha, los recién llegados tuvieron un malísimo presentimiento sobre aquella mirada y tragaron en seco.

Talvez y mejor se hubieran quedado vagando en cualquier lugar antes de ir a Konoha…pero eso había sido un recuerdo fugaz, ahora su destino yacía en las delicadas manos de la futura señora Uchiha.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lo tenía abandonado pero aprovechando las vacaciones de Semana Santa subo este capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, perdón si no les pude responder pero no tuve el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, de este capítulo en adelante, intentare responderlos, por eso solicito su link de profile si tienen o su correo.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero llegar las expectativas de cómo dijera Shadow "la boda del siglo" esta vez la novia tendrá nuevos blancos para desquitar su crisis nerviosa que en el siguiente capítulo saldrá a flote jajaja ¿Itachi de costurero? Podría ser, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**


	6. Sakura Haruno Part II

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: **

**Nota: Por favor, leer el perfil de mi hermana, ahí explica el por qué ahora yo me haré cargo de sus historias. Gracias.**

**P.D. Cuando estén leyendo la parte de Sakura con Itachi, oigan la canción "Takusu Mono e ~ My Dear ~" de Yumi Matzusawa. – (No piense nada raro, aviso)-**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO SEIS**

"**SAKURA HARUNO: PARTE II"**

Todo akatsuki se encontraba sentado en la sala principal de la mansión Uchiha, más pareciera que estaban siendo interrogados que analizados. Suspiraron pesadamente y se vieron entre ellos, todo era culpa de Deidara y por eso, ellos también tendrían que pagar las consecuencias; además, su querido jefe, los había abandonado vilmente justo antes de que sucediera la catástrofe.

Itachi se pasaba una mano por el rostro mientras se recostaba en el sofá; Deidara y Sasori se veían entre sí y luego el gusto decorativo de los Uchiha, el cual no era para nada malo a su parecer; Kisame le hacía ligeros gestos y señas a un ya maldito Suigetsu que gruñía y gritaba que lo soltarán para darle su merecido; Hidan estaba inconsciente ya que había querido intimidar a los jóvenes con sus trucos y su dios, lo cual había resultado en su actual estado; Kakusu por su parte, se quejaba de todos los gastos en los que habían incurrido por el "desperfecto" del pájaro y la "muerte" de su rubio compañero; Konan y Nagato se mantenían tranquilos, hablando entre ellos.

-Oe… Nagato… - rompió el silencio Naruto, atrayendo con esto, la atención de todos. Nadie hablo, a la expectativa de la pregunta del ahora Hokage.

-¿Cómo es que ya no andas con todos esos tubos? – el silencio se hizo incómodo para todos, aún no comprendían como era posible que ese ser medio bruto y despistado entero fuera el líder de su aldea; no negarían que era el mejor ninja nunca antes conocido pero lo que le sobraba en poder le faltaba en inteligencia.

-¿Es necesario contestar? – inquirió Konan mientras que Nagato se reía quedamente. Éste negó ligeramente y se lo llevo de la sala para poder explicarle todo cuanto había ocurriendo en todo ese tiempo sin verse. Habían muchas cosas que contar y sabía que el rubio se interesaría a sobremanera por la historia.

-Iré con ellos, regreso en un momento – la peliazul hizo una ligera reverencia mientras corría un poco para alcanzar al par de jóvenes que ya habían desaparecido en los pasillos del lugar. El resto mantuvo la vista en cualquier lugar menos en lo que debían de estar haciendo.

-Repito, no veo la necesidad de estar aquí – rechistó Hidan mientras veía indiferente el lugar. Kakusu calló para no cometer algún error del que tuviera que arrepentirse; eso ya se estaba volviendo algo normal en sus vidas y él todavía valoraba la suya.

-Creo que saben perfectamente porque están aquí – comentó Neji, al tiempo que Lee reía nerviosamente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el séquito, no le hacía la menor gracia el tener que verles nuevamente y menos de esa manera. Hubiera jurado y perjurado por Gai-sensei que nunca más los volverían a ver y por cosas del destino, que aún no comprendía, todo Akatsuki estaba ahí.

-Oh vamos, tranquilízate chico loco – los ojos de Kiba y Shino se abrieron abruptamente; actuaron tan rápido como su mente y su cuerpo les permitieron para sujetar al chico Hyuuga.

-Debería de pasar menos tiempo con TenTen – comentó entre susurros y esfuerzos Kiba mientras sentía el tirón de los brazos del castaño; Shino negó ligeramente para que dejará de abrir la boca y evitarse así tener que vivir un homicidio.

-Deberían de volver al hueco del que salieron – bramó molesto, estuvo a punto de perder los estribos hasta que recordó quien era y donde estaba, así que respiró profundamente y se acomodo las ropas, se soltó de los chicos y se recostó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la vista hacia otra dirección.

-Pues no salimos de un hueco – comentó Deidara pero antes de que siquiera conseguir una sílaba más, Sasori ya se había encargado de dejarlo soñando con su nueva creación artística. Situación que llamó la atención de todos, principalmente de Shikamaru a quien éste tipo de comentarios no pasaban desapercibidos. Enarcó una ceja y prestó mucho más atención que antes, al parecer, había muchas cosas que descubrir.

-¿Y dónde está Madara? – todos sin excepción, giraron hacia Lee y luego hacia Akatsuki, esperando la respuesta de un hecho tan obvio y al mismo tiempo desapercibido; y habría que aceptar que no verlo, sería realmente difícil. A lo mejor era que no estaban acostumbrados a verlos a todos juntos o relativamente a todos.

-Con su prometida supongo, no es de los que pierde el tiempo – comentó el pelirrojo, que aún se encontraba sentado sobre el menor del grupo. El sonido de pasos atrajo la atención y aún más cuando se reveló de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué? – se vieron entre sí y negaron ante la ya esperada reacción.

-Podemos saber ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí? – ya estaba harto del hecho de parecer un prisionero sin siquiera saber el motivo por el cual se le mantenía en cautiverio. Odiaba esas sensaciones de acorralamiento siendo ellos quienes eran. Sasuke por su parte se apoltronó galante y arrogantemente en el único sillón que ocupaba la atención. Sai enarcó una ceja al darse que a pesar de haber tanto en ese lugar, nadie había hecho mohín de querer ocupar ese lugar. Le causaba curiosidad saber si lo que los motivaba a ello, era el hecho del respeto infundado del dueño de la casa.

-Primero, destrozaron parte, por no decir toda mi casa…

-Nuestra – corrigió imperturbable Itachi, a lo que el menor solo se limitó a emitir un gruñido de afirmación. A pesar de su repentina aparición, en su corazón ya no albergaba sentimientos de antaño contra la organización como lo hacían algunos presentes.

-Segundo, en su desquiciado y estúpido aterrizaje, arruinaron lo que se usaría en la boda…

-¡Eso fue culpa del idiota de Hidan! – bramó Deidara al sentirse insultado, ambos rubios se vieron fijamente y antes de que el mayor pudiera hacer un movimiento; fueron paralizados completamente, sus ojos rodaron por la habitación hasta que notaron el sharingan de Sasuke.

-Te sientan bien mis ojos – ante el comentario hecho, el menor de los Uchiha sintió un escalofrío impresionante, tragó ligeramente para no demostrarlo y encaró a su hermano. La tensión del momento bien podría haber sido cortado por un dedo.

-Tuve que usarlos

-No te estoy recriminando nada, ya Madara se encargo de devolverme la vista, así que estamos a mano – el silencio circuló por el sitio por unos breves segundos hasta que reanudaron con la conversación original.

-No me importa de quien fue la culpa, ustedes se encargarán de arreglar este lío – los involucrados tragaron sonoramente ante el frío y cortante comentario del pelinegro que ahora no tenía nada que envidiarle a su hermano y mucho menos a su líder.

-Se nota que son hermanos – murmuró ligeramente Deidara, tratando de no llamar la atención, ya conocía de antemano el poder que poseía el chico y no quería ser el blanco de su desquite. Sin embargo y como era de esperar, en el momento en que todo Akatsuki proceso la información, las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Y por qué, yo, el gran Hidan tengo que rebajarme a hacer esas cosas?

-¿Estás consciente del gasto que eso implica? En la organización no estamos como para gastar en cosas innecesarias…

-Yo no me uní a este grupo para terminar sirviendo de organizador de bodas, mi arte es indiscutiblemente único como para desperdiciarlo en algo así….

-Tu arte no es lo que yo llamaría precisamente algo que envidiar Deidara, te voy a dar unas clases luego para que comprendas el concepto verdadero de lo que es arte…

-¡A CALLAR! – las voces cesaron y el miedo recorrió el lugar, para los amigos más cercanos, lo que deseaban no era correr lejos de él como todos, sino reír abiertamente porque era raro ver a Sasuke Uchiha perder los estribos como lo había hecho segundos antes y eso, era de recordar por toda la eternidad.

-Entonces ¿Qué idea tienes mocoso? – Kakusu no era de los que gustaba de esperar, apartando que no le gustaba la manera tan arrogante que tenía de ser; la cual únicamente se la había aceptado a su líder y porque era alguien que admiraba.

-Ya lo dije antes, lo van a tener que arreglar todo – las mentes procesaban la conclusión del chico pero no querían aceptarla; hacerlo implicaba rebajarse, no solo de rango ninja al cual habían llegado sino también en cuanto a su dignidad. La cual para ese momento, parecía haber bajado en un porcentaje bastante alto.

-¿Eso me incluye a mí? – inquirió un tanto distraído el mayor de los Uchiha, su mirada, ahora con un nuevo brillo que se podría deber al saberse perdonado por su hermano; lo hacía verse mucho más atractivo y sensual de lo que ya era. Itachi estaba teniendo una fuerte sensación de miedo al imaginarse siquiera tocando una aguja para hilvanar. Sabía que no podía dejar a sus camaradas solos en todo eso pero es que esa imagen no tenía cavidad en su mente. La agonía duró hasta que finalmente Shikamaru decidió romper con el silencio tan extraño.

-Deidara y Sasori, ustedes se encargaran de los utensilios de comida, floreros, centros de mesa y todo aquello que implique cristalería y mobiliario – indicó mientras anotaba en una hoja todas las funciones de cada uno.

-Acaso me viste cara de cristalero – acotó molesto Sasori, sus habilidades no estaban para servir a ese trabajo.

-Pues… si te ponemos un soplador por la espalda y reacomodamos tus articulaciones en los puntos exactos, serías uno increíble Sasori-san – las carcajadas que estallaron en ese momento, fueron tan evidentes que se podía escuchar hasta las afueras del distrito Uchiha y eso ya era decir demasiado.

-Prosigo… - comentó Shikamaru al tiempo que se limpiaba algunas lágrimas rebeldes y tomaba aire suficiente para recuperar el aliento y continuar dando las indicaciones.

-Zetsu y Kisame, ustedes se encargaran de las flores, los adornos, los vestidos de las damas y los accesorios de todos…

-¿Qué no basta con poner a Zetsu a reproducirse para tener flores? – la escena era única, no se repetiría en toda la historia de Konoha y no había como documentarla; ya no sabían si reírse de los comentarios de Deidara o si obviarlos y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo; algunos ya estaban ahogándose en risas mudas mientras que otros trataban de limpiar las lágrimas que habían salido de tanto reírse.

Kisame por su parte intentaba tranquilizar al nombrado mientras que su parte blanca tranquilizaba a la negra, se debía de tener cuidado con no volver a destrozar nada de la casa; lograron calmarlo cuando le explicaron que se podría vengar estando fuera del distrito para no tener problemas con Madara o cualquier otro Uchiha.

-Konan y Nagato, aunque no están, se encargarán de las invitaciones, la música y la comida; Naruto será quien les dé estás indicaciones – acomodo todo en su tabla y bostezo ligeramente, se desperezo y se recostó nuevamente en la pared más cercana, realmente hacían falta las chicas pero eran necesarias para calmar la furia que mantenía la futura señora Uchiha.

-Oye enano – llamo Hidan al notar que hacía falta el nombramiento de dos personas también involucradas.

-¿Qué hay de Madara e Itachi? Esos dos son tan culpables como nosotros

-Corrección idiota, el culpable real y completo eres tú pero no entraremos en detalles… además… aniki no estará incluido – justo en ese momento un par de hilos sonaron en el vacío y el sonido hueco fue lo que interrumpió la pacífica noche en Konoha. Todos mantenían la vista fija en el hombre que yacía al lado de un Hidan completamente inconsciente aunque no muerto para desgracia de Kakuzu.

-¿Por qué nadie lo mata?

-Porque es inmortal – le recordó Sasori mientras se hacía a un lado y le daba paso a su líder. Éste salió de entre las sombras y su imponente presencia silencio todo y a todos. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían y mucho menos se imaginaron llegar a ese momento en el cual podían verse cara a cara con quien alguna vez hubieran creído era su enemigo a muerte.

-Es interesante verlos a todos juntos y sin estar armando alboroto – en ese momento, hicieron su aparición Naruto y los dos integrantes de Akatsuki faltantes. No comprendieron en nada la escena pero tampoco harían muchas preguntas, suficiente tenían ya con lo que se habían contado mutuamente y digamos que por ese lado, no existía queja alguna en cuanto a la ayuda.

-¿Dónde estabas viejo? – inquirió distraídamente Naruto mientras veía si robaba algo de la comida que habían dispuesto para hacer amena la estancia de los no invitados.

-Con mi prometida

-¿Y alguien como tú puede tener pareja? – Madara frunció el seño y lo observó letalmente, provocándole casi un infarto del susto. Tomó del chaleco al rubio y lo sacó casi a rastras de la habitación, nadie hizo movimiento alguno por detenerlo o siquiera emitir un comentario.

-Por cierto – comentó Sasuke mientras yacía en la entrada del salón y reía siniestramente.

-TODOS se encargarán de hacer el vestido de Sakura y tienen… una semana para arreglarlo

-¡¿QUÉ? – fue el grito unánime de los involucrados, un flash distrajo la atención de todos y no fue hasta que oyeron los pasos veloces de Kiba que comprendieron el por qué de esa fotografía. Los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación junto al resto de los ninjas de Konoha, dejándolos en sus hondos pensamientos y muy probables imaginarias torturas.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

El silencio no era más que un amargo atisbo de lo que se podía presenciar en ese lugar. Las expresiones de ese momento, no tenían ningún tipo de comparación, posiblemente porque nadie de su clase se había tenido que enfrentar a semejante enemigo. Tomaban ligeramente las cosas y luego las volvían a colocar en su posición original. Al parecer, por mucho que supieran para que sirviera y cómo funcionaba… en ese momento su cerebro estaba en shock y no podía procesar bien la información.

-Aún no me creo que hayamos aceptado

-No lo ibas a hacer Sasori-san

-Si ese tonto de Madara no se hubiera metido, no estaríamos aquí

-¿A quién le dices tonto Hidan? – el rubio sintió un fuerte escalofrío al tiempo que giraba lentamente, sólo para encontrarse de frente con su amado líder, trago ligeramente y lo observó de pies a cabeza; solo en ese momento se percató de la presencia de la chica a su lado.

-Hola Hikaru – saludo Deidara mientras agitaba ligeramente la mano, ésta contestó el saludo y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Siempre tienes que ser tú el que nos meta en problemas – rezongó Kakuzu, sabía de buenas fuentes que Madara no era alguien a quien se le debía de enojar pero era en esos momentos cuando deseaba que alguien le enseñará algún método para callarlo de una buena vez.

-¿Qué no deberían de estar ya trabajando?

-Seguro, nosotros ya empezamos – anunció Nagato, quien junto a Konan ya estaban preparando lo que se les había indicado. El resto se vio entre sí y luego a su jefe.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación por correo? – sin decir más, cada cual se colocó en la posición que les correspondía y lentamente el salón comenzó a cobrar vida, Hikaru por su parte soltó un ligero gran suspiro al darse cuenta que las cosas no cambiarían nunca y eso era lo que hacía realmente divertido el estar con ellos. En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando sintió un ligero jalón de mano.

-Creo que es hora de ver cómo va el vestido de la novia – la chica asintió y no pudo evitar una fuerte carcajada cuando recordó quien estaba preparándolo.

-Esto realmente es divertido – Ino se quedo viendo a Hikari y enarcó una ceja, la palabra diversión para esa chica era realmente extraña, por no decir maléfica.

-Oh vamos Ino, el embarazo no te ayuda, a esta situación si le encontrarías gracia – TenTen le sonrió mientras veía interesada y divertida lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. No estaba demás ir de espectadora y eso no le hacía menos difícil el trabajo al chico.

-Sí, supongo que si lo sería pero ahora lo que tengo es hambre

-Prepare un poco de dango por si quieres – Hinata recién entraba con la comida y con esto, muchos estómagos protestaron contra sus dueños por no tener consideración con ellos.

-Veo que no me he perdido de mucho – las palabras traviesas de Madara hicieron que un fuerte gruñido manara de la garganta del chico en el centro de la habitación. Hikaru lo seguía por detrás y en cuanto vio la escena nuevamente tuvo que salir para no reírse en su cara. Hikari por su parte solo se pasó una mano por el rostro, debía de enseñarle a su prima a guardar la compostura.

-Ya ni tú te la crees – la frase de Temari no hizo más que empujar la ahogada risa de la menor de los Ryu, por lo que esta imitó a su prima y desapareció dejando nuevamente en silencio el lugar. Madara por su parte se sentó frente al chico y lo observó fijamente.

-¡YA! ¡No soy un muñeco en exhibición! – rugió completamente al borde de la indignación al tiempo que todas cuchicheaban cosas y se mordían los labios para no reírse.

-Tranquilo Itachi, nadie ha dicho eso

-¡Pero me ven como si lo fuera!

-Tienes que comprenderlas, no es normal ver a un Uchiha haciendo "eso"

-¡"Esto" es completamente TÚ culpa viejo"! – sus nervios estaban crispados y a pesar de su habilidad, el saberse observado, hizo que más de alguna ocasión sufriera heridas de guerra, como le había llamado. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron los dueños mayores de su sufrimiento. Lo miró con resentimiento y volvió a su labor.

-¿Qué ocurre aniki? Te veo de mal humor

-No me tienes hermanito – aquella última palabra provocó en el pelinegro un fuerte recuerdo y sus miradas se volvieron frías y serias; se vieron algunos segundos hasta que un tosido del mayor de los Uchiha llamó la atención de los demás.

-No creo que puedas probártelo aún Sakura, le falta un poco

-Es una lástima, se ve que está quedando lindísimo – no podía evitar el sentirse nuevamente feliz, todo estaba viento en popa y sus nervios no estaban involucrado; definitivamente tenía que ser adorada por el Uchiha para cumplirle todos sus caprichos, otro fuera y simplemente hubiera comprado todo nuevamente pero no, él le había dado lo que ella deseaba: Venganza.

-Vamos chicas, creo que es hora de dejarlo trabajar – asintieron y en silencio abandonaron el sitio, dejando únicamente a los interesados. Itachi por su parte susurraba algunas palabras no aptas para menores de edad. Sakura sonrió y se sentó frente a Itachi mientras veía como realizaba su labor.

-Definitivamente este don tuyo ayuda en ocasiones como estas – el aludido no levantó la cabeza, de haberlo hecho, es posible que hasta el mismo Kyuubi se hubiera sentido intimidado por semejante expresión. Así que prefirió mantenerse concentrado en lo que hacía e ignorar a los que yacían frente a él. Madara y Sasuke prefirieron salir de la habitación y dejarlo estar. Sakura por su parte, decidió quedarse con él, sentía que debía de hacerlo, no sabía el por qué pero Itachi despertaba en ella un sentimiento que hacía tiempo no sentía. No era uno como el que sentía por Sasuke, era más bien como si en él, encontrará ese hermano que siempre le había hecho falta.

El pelinegro al sentirse solo, respiró profundamente y dejo las cosas frente a él, levantó la vista y dio un respingo al ver a su futura cuñada, sentada frente a él. No comprendía que ocurría realmente pero estaba seguro que en sus ojos parecía haberse reflejado la misma soledad que por años le embargara a él. Se recostó en la pared, se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la mirada fija en ella hasta que la vio bajar el rostro.

-¿Por qué te has quedado? – Sakura sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que ser directos, ella ya parte de la personalidad de todos los Uchiha pero no podía evitar sentir que en Itachi podía confiar tanto como en su futuro esposo. Le sonrió y se acomodó aún más mientras tocaba la tela suave de lo que sería su vestido porque si, el mayor de los hermanos había sido elegido como el costurero oficial del vestido de novia.

-Creí que era lo mejor

-No seas tonta, a nosotros los Uchiha no nos puedes engañar – la pelirrosa se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la ventana; desde ahí, tenía una de las mejores vistas hasta Konoha. Su sonrisa se enanchó y fijo la mirada en el chico que ahora estaba de pie junto a ella, observando la tranquila aldea.

-Cuando te fuiste de Konoha ¿Cómo soportaste tanta soledad? – el chico no se giró a verla, abrió más las ventanas y le señalo hacia la aldea que yacía sumida en sus habitantes. Sakura enarcó una ceja y volvió a ver sin comprender lo que estaba mostrándole.

-Para ti, esta vista es simplemente normal… para mí, es la más bella expresión de que todo por lo que pase, valió la pena – se sentó quedando frente a ella pero sin dejar de ver ese lugar que tan bellos y tristes recuerdos le traían. No podía evitar sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho ante la imagen de ver que nadie de su clan estaría para disfrutar esa imagen tanto como él.

-¿Te refieres a que éste es el pago de tu soledad? – Itachi negó y rio quedamente.

-Me refiero a que ver la paz asentada en la aldea, saber que los aldeanos no tienen más que preocuparse por alguna posible intromisión, comprender que todas las personas que conocí están comenzando a ser felices y sobre todo, que el haber permanecido solo por tanto tiempo, no me cambio en lo absoluto – el silencio se mantuvo por un tiempo prudencial que lejos de incomodarlos, los hacía sentir en paz consigo mismos.

-La felicidad la puedes encontrar en cualquier cosa… realmente nunca estamos solos pero nos encerramos tanto en el dolor que dejamos de ver a todas aquellas personas que se mantienen siempre a nuestro alrededor, listos para tendernos una mano en los momentos más difíciles así como darnos la mejor de sus sonrisas en el momento oportuno – los ojos de la chica parecieron comenzar a brillar nuevamente, las palabras de Itachi eran demasiado ciertas, se había auto-compadecido tanto por demasiado tiempo que había olvidado ser agradecida con todos aquellos que de alguna manera siempre habían estado con ella en todos los momentos.

-Supongo que… a fin de cuentas lo más importante no son quienes se hayan ido sino quienes quedan a tu lado a pesar de las adversidades

-Ahogarte sola en la oscuridad no hará más que alejarte de aquellos que quieren tenderte la mano, nunca estamos solos – tras estas palabras se alejo de la ventana y volvió a su tarea. Sakura le siguió los pasos y se sorprendió al verlo coser nuevamente el vestido, se levantó y lo observó curiosamente. A diferencia de cómo habían comenzado, ahora se podía percibir una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

-Todo eso lo dices más por Sasuke-kun ¿verdad?

-Se podría decir pero ni se te ocurra decírselo – le advirtió, su rostro denotaba que no esperaba que fallara, tragó ligeramente y asintió; se sentó nuevamente frente a él sin perder de vista sus movimientos.

-¿Si no te gusta por qué lo sigues haciendo?

-Porque ahora ya tengo un buen motivo para terminarlo aunque no sea algo que me agrade – la sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi fue algo que Sakura se juró a sí misma, nunca olvidar.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Sakura? – preguntó nerviosamente Tenten mientras veía el interior del templo y nuevamente hacia la calle, se suponía que la novia llegaba tarde pero no que desapareciera.

-Tranquilízate pequeña, ella está muy bien – la morena se giró hacia Madara mientras lo veía sonreír, aún no comprendía las palabras del hombre y mucho menos sus expresiones pero al ver que el resto no podía atención a sus nervios, optó por calmarse o terminaría ella con una crisis extrema.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Pues no tanto pero no tengo opción, necesito llegar rápido – los dos se vieron entre sí y luego a la pelirrosa que ya no sabía si seguir destrozando la capa de Deidara o subirse al pajarraco. Sasori se pasó una mano por el rostro y pidió al cielo clemencia y paciencia; ella podía ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo pero su pánico hacia las cosas destructivas del rubio era más comprensible que cualquier fobia.

Finalmente y ya harto de lo que ocurría, Sasori sujetó a Sakura por la cintura y la lanzó como bola de cañón hacia el "arte" de su compañero.

-No creo que haya sido necesario hacer eso senpai – comentó el rubio mientras se subía y esperaba a que lo siguiera el pelirrojo. Sakura por su parte ya estaba maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, logrando en el dúo una gama de colores en rojo que era para envidiar.

-Definitivamente será una buena Uchiha – susurró Deidara a su compañero mientras el ave avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el distrito Uchiha. La mencionada por su parte, observaba como se alejaba del cementerio de Konoha, tal vez sus padres no estarían en el día más feliz de su vida pero estaba convencida de que la cuidarían desde el otro mundo. La última de las lágrimas hacia ellos brotó y se perdió entre el viento y las nubes que bloquearon su vista por ese día. Observó como el distrito se dejaba ver y en el patio de la casa más grande, los invitados yacían ya acomodados; por su mente pasó una idea fugaz pero no estaba tan segura en si hacerla o no.

-Cuando uno tiene en la mente alguna idea que lo hará sonreír, es mejor realizarla – ante semejantes palabras Sakura no evitó el asustarse y casi caer el pájaro, se viró completamente molesta y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la furia.

-¡Pedazo de costal de huesos! - bramó la chica mientras se acomodaba todo nuevamente. Madara enarcó una ceja y la observó de arriba bajo.

-Que conste que solo una persona me ha llamado así – en el patio de la mansión Uchiha un ligero estornudo se dejo escuchar.

-Salud Hikari

-Muchas gracias Hinata – mencionó la chica mientras se pasaba un paño por la nariz. Arrugó el seño al darse cuenta que muy probablemente alguien estaba hablando de ella.

-No me importa cómo sea que te llamen, no me asustes de esa manera – el Uchiha sonrió de lado y se paró para observar el paisaje de lo que era su aldea porque aunque no lo quisieran reconocer los sabios ancianos; él había sido partícipe en su creación.

-Veo que el estar con Itachi te ayudo en mucho

-¿A qué te refieres? – la carcajada de Madara no se hizo esperar y cruzó el apacible cielo; Deidara y Sasori veían incrédulos la escena frente a ellos, no recordaban algún momento en que su líder se hubiera reído de esa manera tan… libre y sin cargas; haber regresado a Konoha, definitivamente le había hecho bien.

-No tengo la edad que tengo por juguete chica, sé y veo muchas cosas que ustedes los jóvenes no; solo apresúrate y trata de no hacer esperar a tu novio, tiene un pésimo carácter - la risa se desvaneció así como lo hizo él entre una vaporosa nube de humo negro.

-¡Mira senpai! – llamó emocionado el rubio mientras señalaba la cortina por donde Madara había desaparecido.

-¡Así es como tiene la conciencia Madara-san! – Sasori por poco y se le caen los tornillos de sus articulaciones por el susto que le metió el comentario de su discípulo, negó rotundamente y suspiro, no importaba cuanto intentará hacerle ver las cosas; siempre terminaría viendo cómo sacarlo de todos los embrollos en los que se metía. Sakura por su parte meditaba entre sí hacia lo que tenía pensado o seguía y esperaba hasta que la dejarán en el suelo. Negó mientras se reía y el grito unánime de los chicos fue tan audible para Konoha que todos levaron su mirada al cielo.

-¿Qué diablos? – gruñó Sasuke mientras corría y se detenía en el lugar justo para atajar a una Sakura voladora, como había sido bautizada por sus amigos más cercanos; una densa nube de polvo apareció cuando el pelinegro recibió a su novia con fuerza increíble.

-¿No tuviste algo que ver o si vegete? – Madara se giró bruscamente hacia Hikari que yacía en la silla con cara de aburrimiento. Hikaru rió ligeramente e intentó suavizar el ambiente.

-No creo que haya hecho algo, en todo caso no importa ahora – sonrió al ver como la pareja se veía enamorada y preocupada, especialmente Sasuke que revisaba a Sakura con el sharingan de arriba bajo. Eso claro hasta que ésta le dio un golpe en la cabeza pues las intenciones del chico habían cambiado ligeramente. Todos mantuvieron la boca cerrada y negaron, le había hecho mucho mal al antiguo líder de Taka haber pasado tiempo con Kiba y Suigetsu.

-¿Ahora si me explican cómo es que terminaste siendo la prometida de Madara? – inquirió Temari mientras se sentaba frente a la menor de los Ryu y ésta tragaba en seco al darse cuenta que el próximo interrogatorio sería para ella. Hinata se sonrojo al ver lo directa que era la rubia e Ino por su parte reía divertida, esperando tranquilamente la respuesta a tan extraño giro del destino.

-Le pedí al kazekage que cuidará de ellas mientras yo me encarga de hacer los preparativos del regreso de Akatsuki a Konoha; se harían pasar por pareja para no levantar sospechas y mucho menos en Sasuke – comentó Madara mientras tomaba un sorbo del sake que acababan de servir pero ya sus ojos negros vagaban llenos de vergüenza al ver a la antigua hokage cantando alguna barbarie y Shizune trataba de quitarle la botella de las manos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Lee? – las preguntas que emitía Temari tenían mucha lógica pero demasiado curiosas para el gusto de la morena que se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso es simple, a Lee le gustaba una ninja de nuestra aldea, así que le dije que le ayudaría a darle celos a la chica para que reaccionará y aceptará sus sentimientos – ante la respuesta tan seca que emitió todos callaron.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Pues sí – decidieron ya no darle más importancia al asunto y regresar a donde se encontraban ya los novios listos para dar inicio a la ceremonia tan esperada para la aldea. Ya para cuando fijaron su vista en los novios, éstos terminaban el ritual de casamiento sin mayor complicación. TenTen enarcó una ceja y jaló delicadamente la manga del traje de su esposo para llamarle la atención; éste solo la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Crees que tengan prisa?

-¿Y por qué tendrían que tenerla? – inquirió ya un Kiba pasado de copas que se mecía cuando daba un paso, cual palmera frente a un fuerte viento. Neji por su parte omitió la situación de su compañero y optó por esperar a que terminara de hablar porque era seguro que si había abierto su bocaza aparte de para tomar sake era porque sabía algo.

-Seguro, no tienen prisa porque el pastel se lo comieron antes de la fiesta – aseveró el chico mientras alzaba la copa y observaba la luna como estudiándola. Todos los invitados y los aludidos hicieron un silencio inmediato y dos feroces miradas se posaron sobre el chico perro que no se daba por enterado. Neji, conociendo de antemano el carácter del Uchiha, optó por apartarse y hacer de cuenta y caso que no había oído nada; aunque fuera un secreto a voces.

-Pero si el pastel sigue aquí – comentó Naruto mientras metía su dedo a la boca para degustar el lustre del pastel. No había nadie que objetará que la persona más feliz en cuanto a la elección del postre era él. La fiesta comenzó para nervios de todos los Akatsuki de una manera muy tranquila y amena. Madara observaba todo el movimiento y caminaba por entre las personas para verificar que todo era digno de los de su clan, algunos lo veían interesados en su "extraño" comportamiento mientras que otros lo dejaban pasar como si solo fuera una persona más.

-¿Puedo saber por qué estás revisando todo? – indago molesto Hidan mientras colocaba su hoz sobre una de las paredes de la mansión y se abría ligeramente la gabardina, un poco más de lo que habitualmente la mantenía abierta.

-Por la única razón de que fueron ustedes los responsables de todo lo que hay aquí

-¿Desconfías de nosotros? ¡Arrepiéntete ahora o Hasshin-sama te condenará! – no toleraría que dudarán de su capacidad para hacer las cosas como se las habían encomendado.

-Él no puede hacerme nada – comentó distraídamente el antiguo líder del clan mientras se sentaba y tomaba un poco de sake y lo veía todo sin interés real.

-¿¡Cómo? ¡¿Y por qué osas decir eso?

-Simple… yo soy Hasshin-sama…

-¡NO! – el desgarrador grito de Hidan se escucho hasta en la aldea de la arena, todos se mantuvieron en alerta por el susto de semejante alarido y se mantuvieron al pendiente de lo que había ocurrido con esos dos singulares e imponente personajes.

-Ya veo que le gusta gastarles bromas – comentó Sakura mientras veía la luna y se recostaba en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke, mismo que la mantenía sujeta para evitar que cayera ya que se encontraban en las ramas más altas de los árboles que yacían en el patio de la mansión Uchiha. Las manos de ambos se hallaban entrelazadas y suavemente el pelinegro depositó un tierno beso en la mano de su ahora esposa. Le sonrió como solo unas pocas veces lo había hecho y finalmente, luego de tantos años, una risa pura emano de su ser.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? – comentó la chica mientras mantenía la vista embelesada en su esposo. No sabía que había pasado para que diera un giro tan grande pero lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón. Conocía de sobra toda la tristeza y tormento que había tenido que pasar el chico; tal vez no lo entendería de primera mano pero había aprendido con el tiempo a entenderlo y comprenderlo en su dolor para ayudarle cuando más lo necesito.

-Nunca me imagine que las cosas acabarían así… es decir… ve detrás de tuyo – la chica obedeció y notó como en el patio todos se divertían al tiempo que compartían anécdotas de cada uno de sus viajes. Reían y peleaban pero todo era parte de una gran e impresionante muestra de compañerismo y apoyo que incluso, días antes no hubiera podido ver. No sabía que había calado tan hondo en ella, si la plática con Itachi o el ver a todos de esa manera pero cualquiera que fuera, sabía que jamás la olvidaría. Su corazón había estado a punto de cancelarlo todo por el miedo que sentía de no ser comprendida ni querida; a pesar de que estuvo rodeada todo el tiempo, ella no fue capaz de verlo hasta hacía poco.

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron sus brazos y el mentón del chico descansó sobre su hombro. Nadie se hubiera imaginado y tal vez nunca lo harían porque jamás se les cruzaría por la mente que ella, sería capaz de cancelar la boda con la persona que más amaba y por la cual había sufrido como no lo había hecho antes. Sería un secreto entre ella e Itachi; él no había tenido necesidad de oírlo ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarlo, dijo justamente lo que más necesitaba oír para calmar sus miedos y borrar sus dudas.

Era gracias a él que precisamente ahora estaba viviendo los mejores recuerdos de su corta existencia. No sabía cómo se lo agradecería más adelante pero estaba segura de hacerlo; las frases que había dicho la tarde que habían estado con el vestido la hicieron reflexionar y comprender que lo que la iba a separar de aquello que siempre había querido y deseado no eran más que dudas, fantasmas del pasado que por mucho tiempo los había perseguido. Las luces de la aldea iban prendiéndose lentamente mientras el firmamento se pintaba de colores oscuros que anunciaban el fin del día pero el inicio de su nueva vida, un nuevo destino formado por las dolorosas marcas que los recuerdos habían dejado a su paso.

Se acomodó aún más entre los brazos de su esposo y observó como la fiesta continuaba alegremente tal y como se esperaba de los invitados. Su mejor amigo y "hermano" se hallaba entre ellos y no podía estar más satisfecha con la vida como lo estaría en ese momento; tal vez esa dicha crecería con el pasar de los años y las nuevas situaciones que se les presentará pero por ahora, su alegría era simple y sencilla para cualquiera pero inmensa para ella. Durante años y en soledad, había peleado con su propio demonio que la lastimaba mucho más que las palabras o acciones de aquellas personas a las que amaba tanto. Hasta podría decir que Madara, quien tiempo atrás hubiera llegado a ser su enemigo más grande, le había dado las herramientas necesarias para luchar contra su propio miedo y finalmente decidirse a ser feliz sin dejarse hundir por el pasado que los perseguiría siempre.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba discutiendo con Naruto sobre el por qué no se tenía dentro del bufete el ramen. Hinata discutía con TenTen sobre las ventajas de estar soltera y casada mientras Temari y Kiba se hallaban en el más fiero combate de sus vidas.

-Por Kami Temari, deja de beber tanto – musitó un aburrido Shikamaru mientras veía a su amigo estar más perdido que Lee con su medicina mágica, pero su mirada se perdió y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando observó como su esposa iba directo al bar para solicitar alguna bebida para su naciente sed.

-¿A dónde va el perezoso? – inquirió la mayor de los Sabaku mientras terminaba otro vaso más de Sake.

-A rescatar a su hijo en proceso de gestación a su esposa – soltó en risas Hanabi mientras veía el intento de Shikamaru por convencer a Jiraiya que darle licor a las mujeres embarazadas no era lo más recomendable.

-¡Oe Sasuke, bajen ya! – llamó el rubio emocionado mientras se comía un buen plato de ramen que sabría Kami de donde lo había sacado.

-¿Para qué? – fue la sutil respuesta del Uchiha menor que no le hacía la menor gracia el ver tanta gente reunida en el patio de su vivienda sin no tener nada que hacer que no fuera gastar su tiempo en nada. Aunque eso a él le daba el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de Sakura a plenitud.

-¿Cómo para qué? Ya es hora de que arrojen el ramo y le saques la liga a Sakura – mencionar precisamente lo último fue lo que hizo que le chakra del pelinegro explotará con tanta fuerza que muchos salieron volando algunos metros. Naruto por su parte se limitó a parpadear confundido sin comprender por qué su compañero había reaccionado tan molestamente ante su comentario.

-¡Naruto a la próxima vez con tacto animal! – le gritó molesto Kiba tratando de salirse de lo que en algún tiempo fueran mesas y sillas para los invitados.

-Pero si no dije nada malo – gimoteó sin comprender que sus palabras habían calado demasiado en la mente del joven sannin.

-Olvídalo… solo dilo con mejores palabras para no terminar como ahora – pidió Shikamaru mientras se levantaba y observaba divertido a su ahora confundida esposa que no comprendía cómo habían terminado en el tejado de la casa.

-No importa ¡Baja ya teme! – pero justo antes de que ocurriera otra explosiva reacción, Sakura se puso en pie y le sonrió al tiempo que se dejaba caer al jardín y así darle el gusto a Naruto; tal vez y con eso los dejaba en paz por un rato. Sasuke solamente emitió un ligero gruñido antes de caer con elegancia al lado de su esposa.

-Pero será rápido, no quiero estar perdiendo el tiempo en estas cosas – acotó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se colocaba al centro de todos; Shino por su parte ya llevaba la silla que funcionaría como el eje de todo lo que pasaría.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, esto será divertido, confía en mí – el aludido enarcó una ceja pero supo a que se estaba refiriendo la pelirrosa, tenía el presentimiento que algo bastante divertido ocurriría y que daría pie quizás… a algo mucho más grande y emocionante que la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en su honor.

-Con tanto tiempo de estar juntos, deberías de quitarme el kun

-No puedo, ya es parte de mi vocabulario – rió quedamente y le hizo señas para que le ayudará a subirse a la silla; una vez arriba, se giró para quedar frente al pelinegro y darle la espalda a lo que ya era el grupo de solteronas de Konoha que no se hicieron esperar en la escena.

El conteo fue lento, cruel para las desesperadas chicas que entre ellas y para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba Tsunade; algunas invitadas más y Hinata, misma que había sido arrastrada cordialmente por su cuñada y demás amigas. Madara se levanto de su asiento al igual que los que yacían sentados, algo en ese movimiento tan extraño de mujeres estaba llamando la atención de todos o simplemente era lo que muchos llaman "instinto".

Los ojos de todos los invitados volaron en el aire siguiendo la ruta invisible que seguía el ramo; cada segundo era como si el aire desapareciera y el pecho se les comprimiera, nadie sabía en qué manos terminaría dicho ornamento y su sorpresa fue increíblemente grande cuando en vez de tener una imagen clara, lo que veían era simplemente una nube de polvo gigantesca.

-¿Pero quién…? – la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando finalmente la densa nube desapareció y dejo a la luz de la luna, la vista de un montón de mujeres en el suelo viéndose confundidas mientras una tímida Hinata veía el ramo entre sus manos. Parpadeó algunas cuantas veces para poder procesar la información de lo que significaba el bouquet hasta que finalmente el grito de Tsunade lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella precisamente sea quien lo tenga? – inquirió divertida Hikaru al tiempo que veía los ojos fieros que le dirigían las que no tuvieron suerte a la sucesora del Souke. Pero lo más interesante del caso fue precisamente las sendas carcajadas que manaron de la garganta de Sasuke, todos veían atónitos el momento y hasta hubo alguno que tomó fotografías para dejarlo para el recuerdo.

-No sé pero creo que todo esto ya estaba destinado – contestó con una sonrisa de lado el co-fundador de Konoha.

-Bueno dobe, creo que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza ahora que eres el Hokage

-¡Teme! ¡Yo ya tengo la cabeza sentada! - el silencio reinó por unos segundos antes de que nuevamente todos rompieran en carcajadas por el comentario.

-Bueno, obviare lo último pero… si sabes que significa el ramo ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo sé, no soy tonto…

-¿Y para cuando la boda? – preguntó vacilante TenTen creyendo que con esto lograrían poner a Naruto en sus famosos enredos de pena y timidez pero las sorpresas simplemente aumentaron.

-Cuando Hinata-chan diga la fecha – a lo lejos entre la multitud se escuchó a alguien ahogándose y a otro gritando por ayuda para su amigo moribundo. El estruendoso sonido que hizo eco en el lugar silencio a la población y varios dieron unos pasos para atrás, nadie se imaginaría que aquello terminara así.

-Ahora si se te pasó la mano – comunicó Hikari mientras veía a un inconsciente Naruto y lentamente, con cuidado, Temari se encargaba de quitarle la silla a una traumada Hinata.

-Bueno, reaccionó muy bien – la sonrisa de orgullo de Hanabi no hizo más que aumentar el susto entre todos. La fiesta transcurrió entre lo normal que puede ser una fiesta con todos esos invitados tan peculiares. La sombra de una persona entre las ramas de los árboles pasó desapercibida para muchos mientras que Sasuke se recostó en el tronco del árbol más cercano y sonrió al seguir los movimientos de Sakura por todo el jardín.

-Gracias… aniki… - se separó y encaminó hasta Kiba que al parecer ya había hecho reaccionar a Naruto, dejando a un sonriente Itachi descansando entre las ramas, no podía agradecer más en esta vida que haber obtenido el perdón de la aldea y más por encima, el de su hermano.

-Con todo gusto ottouto… con todo gusto…

* * *

**¡Al fin por Dios Santo!**

**Ustedes no se imaginan el tiempo que me llevo hacer este capítulo con tanto tiempo sin leerlo jajaja. Bueno, como se habrá explicado antes, de ahora en adelante, yo me haré cargo de todas las historias de mi hermana. No se preocupen por la redacción, esa no cambiará gran cosa. No quiero que sea tan notorio el cambio.**

**Espero que éste capítulo lleno ese vacío inmenso de tiempo que había permanecido desde el anterior. Lo hice más largo de lo normal para tenerlos bastante entretenidos y con eso compensar el tiempo que los dejamos en ascuas jijiji.**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi hermana por dejarme las historias encomendadas y confiar en que las sacare adelante como ella quería. Así como a mi mejor amiga, cuñada, prima, confidente que me dio la inspiración para hacer este capítulo y finalizarlo.**

**A mi novio y cuñados por echarme porras para continuar y mantenerme activa con la molestadera de todos los días.**

**Pero especialmente a ustedes que a pesar del tiempo siguen esta historia y nos dejan sus comentarios. Gracias por leernos y espero que el siguiente capítulo salga pronto. Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima. Ja ne!**


End file.
